


The Pharaoh's Nightmare

by kiriya_kujo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Violence, a jerky friend, also slight racism in a later chapter, but its okay yugi doesnt either, but like im not very good at writing anything like this so its not overly gory, but only mentioned in a few chapters and it doesnt go into too much detail and it isnt too gory, jou is a great friend and loves yugi and just wants whats best for him, look malik and jou getting their noses in their friends' love life because they care, malik is a great friend, oh yeah and theres some magic and i cant write spells, protect yami at all costs, protect yugi at all costs, using animals as a source of blood, yami bakura also has a soft spot for yugi, yami bakura annoys yami to no end and is kinda a jerk but a friend, yami doesnt know how romantic feelings work, yami is in denial and bakura hates it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiriya_kujo/pseuds/kiriya_kujo
Summary: In just one night, everything came crashing down. He was stripped of his title as pharaoh and forced to live his life forever. Since then, he deals with the painful reminder of who and what he is. Now known as Yami and in hiding, the years flew by and eras changed around him. One night, he meets a young fledgling. What happens now with the new person in his life?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm still getting used to posting here omg please be patient)  
> I'm posting my ff.net work here so if you browse there and this looks familiar, that's why!  
> I just really like vampire au's okay??

_“Pharaoh!” The voice of a woman broke through the loud screams, “You have to get away!”_

_The Pharaoh looked at the member of his royal court, “I just can’t leave! My people need me!”_

_She shook her head, “No.  Now is not the time to play Pharaoh, you have to get away before The Council finds you and pins this on you. Forget your royal blood, throw away your status as Pharaoh and get away!”_

_The Pharaoh blinked a few times, trying his hardest to come up with a solution to the situation at hand. The sounds of screams kept ringing in his ears, his palace forced to now house the dead bodies of his fallen court and loyal servants. He prayed to the gods that many of his court and servants weren’t forced to live the life he now was forced to. Finally, he gave up his internal battle, “Very well, Isis.” He turned, gathering up all the courage he could muster, “If he survives or is spared from the life I am forced to now live, I want Set to take my place as Pharaoh.”_

_Isis nodded, “Very well. Please, be safe Pharaoh Atem. Egypt will always be grateful for your service as Pharaoh.”_

“You’re not Pharaoh anymore!” A voice pulled the vampire out of his thoughts, “Get over it.”

He turned, “Bakura,” his eyes narrowed at the sight of the other vampire in front of him, “must you always be a thorn in my side?”

Bakura snorted, “My, my! Still don’t like me? I didn’t mean to upset you, _your highness.”_ Bakura walked closer to the other, “I forgot. You’re not Pharaoh Atem anymore. Get over it already, _Yami_.”

Yami watched as Bakura walked closer to him. The moonlight illuminated his features, making him seem even more treacherous than he really was. Yami rolled his eyes, “I get it. I’m over it, Bakura.”

Bakura smirked, “You sure? When was the last time you fed from the source then? Ever since modern medicine introduced the concept of blood banks, you’ve been stealing leftovers. Not only that, but you don’t step foot in the blood banks that The Council set up for vamps like you.”

Yami couldn’t help but flinch at the jab, “Vamps like me, huh?”

Bakura hit a nerve. He enjoyed seeing the former Pharaoh squirm, “Yeah, like you. You know,” he walked around Yami, “the ones who think it’s wrong to feed from the source and possibly take their life so they feed from the ailing ones or those willing to die.” He stopped behind him, their backs facing each other, “You can’t feed from those blood bags, either.”

Yami tried to keep his emotions at bay. He hated giving Bakura the satisfaction of getting to him, “They’re not blood bags. They’re human beings.”

Bakura scoffed before walking away, “If you say so, _Pharaoh!”_

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, trying to find a new alley to hide in. He was weak, not having blood in a few days. Finally, he found one. He ducked inside, taking refuge next to a dumpster, the darkness completely covering him like a blanket. He let out a ragged breath, his eyes darting to find something he could feed on.

Soon enough, his eyes landed on a large rat, scurrying off to hide. Quickly, he pounced, trapping the rodent in his hands. He looked down, the rat trying to get away from his grasp. It wasn’t much, but it was something for him to sink his teeth into (literally!) for now.

“Sorry little guy.” He whispered. He let his canines elongate before sinking his fangs into the rat. It jerked before falling limp as its blood was drained from its body. The vampire released his fangs before dumping the animal in the dumpster. He closed his eyes, leaning his head against the wall behind him. He still felt the small pang of guilt gnaw at him, but he quickly blew it off, telling himself that it was only a rat and not a human.

It was just him and darkness until he felt the presence of another entering the alley. He tensed, fear building up in the pit of his stomach. The figure that joined him the alley stopped, quickly sensing the presence of the other. He walked slowly, his senses on high alert. The younger one hoped that he wouldn’t be found, especially not in his state. It’s been a while since he had the sufficient amount of blood to hold him over and he knew that once he got up to run, he wouldn’t make it far.

“Who’s there?” A deep voice called, pulling the young one from his thoughts.

The older one rounded the dumpster, his eyes widening at the sight of a young teenager hiding next to the dumpster. He slowly knelt down, “What are you doing here?”

The teen tensed. He tried backing away but his back just met the wall, “Please,” he pleaded, his voice weak, “don’t come near me.”

The older one furrowed his brows in confusion, “Fangs.” He whispered, “You have fangs. And by the looks of it, you’re only a fledgling.”

The teen relaxed some before tensing again, “Please, go away.” He could tell the status of the vampire in front of him. He could easily tell how strong he was. But, he was scared. He didn’t trust the vampires, they were nothing but cruel creatures and as a fledgling, he knew he didn’t stand a chance.

The vampire held his hands out in from of him, “I’m not going to hurt you.”

The teen shook his head, “No. Full vampires are nothing but evil. I know about your kind, get away from me.”

The vampire shook his head, “I’m not going to hurt you. We’re not all bad,” he slowly held out his hand to him, “you’re too weak to be on your own. Please, let me help you.”

The teen looked at the hand that was offered to him. Every alarm was going off in his head. He couldn’t trust full vampires, they brought him nothing but pain. He looked up to the eyes of the vampire. The crimson pools held a strong sense of compassion. His own violet eyes tried to find the evil in them but came up with nothing. Slowly, he reached out, placing his own hand in the others.

The vampire helped the fledgling stand, quickly catching him when he stumbled, “Easy there, young fledgling. You don’t have a home to go to, do you?”

The fledgling shook his head, “I don’t.”

The vampire couldn’t help but pity the poor thing, “You’re welcome at my place. I understand that you’re scared of adult vampires, but please, believe me. I’m not going to hurt you, young one.”

The teen slowly nodded. He had no reason to mistrust this vampire and had no place to go, “Thank you.”

The vampire shook his head, “Think nothing of it. Do you have enough energy to walk?”

The teen nodded, “I can manage.”

The vampire nodded back, “Very well, but do not hesitate to ask for help.” He smiled at the teen, “May I ask your name?”

“Yugi.”

“Hello Yugi. You may call me Yami.”


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this, I wanted to title my chapters but I could never come up with anything. Looks like that hasn't changed!  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

Yami pulled the warm bloodwine from the microwave, bringing the mug to his nose, breathing in its sweet aroma. He wondered how Yugi was doing. Shortly after he found the fledgling, he had passed out. It was now three in the morning and Yami couldn’t hide his concern for the young fledgling. Yami couldn’t help but wonder when the last time he had a proper amount of blood was. Not only that, but Yugi was still a fledgling, making him weaker compared to Yami. Yami knew that sooner or later Yugi would have to feed from the source, but even then Yami felt like a hypocrite just thinking that. He refused to feed right from the source, so how could he think that Yugi had to feed from a human? Yami didn’t have the right to think that about the young fledgling.

He sighed before taking a large sip of the warm liquid. He placed the mug on the small kitchen island before taking a seat on one of the bar stools. He held his head in his hands, trying to calm his nerves.

It was quiet for a few seconds before the door to his apartment flung open, allowing Bakura to walk through, “Did ya miss me?” He laughed, closing the door behind him.

Yami rolled his eyes, “Not really.” He turned to the other vampire, “May I ask why you’re here?”

“What? I can’t come and bug you?”

Yami sat up in his seat, rubbing his temples, “But do you have to do it right now?” Yami didn’t hear or notice Bakura move to the fridge, pulling open the door. Not that he couldn’t of course, Yami just wasn’t paying much attention to Bakura.

“Pharaoh,” Bakura started, “You mind explaining to me why your fridge is all of a sudden full of food? You know, other than those blood bags you take from the bank?”

Yami’s eyes widened. He quickly got to his feet, rushing to close the door, “No reason.”

Bakura crossed his arms, “I realize that as vampires we don’t need to rely on food as much as we used to as humans, but the sudden increase of food is raising some red flags, Atem.”

Yami flinched at the use of his old name. It was obvious that Bakura wanted to get answers and there was no way he was going to leave without them. Yami sighed, “You won’t say anything?”

Bakura scoffed, “I’m keeping your secret about you being in hiding, aren’t I?”

Yami shut his eyes, gathering all of his courage, “I may or may not being hiding a fledgling.” Yami expected Bakura to start shouting at him, however, when Bakura didn’t say anything, Yami opened one eye, “Well? You heard me right?”

“Of course I did.”

Yami looked at Bakura, expecting him to blow up at any minute, “And…?”

“And what?” Bakura shrugged. He gently pushed Yami away before opening the fridge again and pulling out a blood bag, “You know that hiding a fledgling is a sin, I don’t need to tell you that.” He brought the bag to his mouth, letting his fangs elongate before biting into the bag.

Yami looked down and made his way to the couch, plopping down on the cushions. He heaved a sigh, “I found him a little bit after we spoke. He soon passed out and I brought him here. Afterwards, I went out and stalked up on food for him.”

Bakura drained the bag and tossed it in the bio-hazard bin before sitting next to Yami, “Look, hiding him is only adding to the crimes you committed. I’m not saying that you were the one who committed the raid on your people, but The Council believes it was you. If they find out you’ve been hiding a fledgling, then they’ll execute you on the spot.”

Yami closed his eyes, leaning his head back, “I’d hate to just leave him out there.”

“You and I both know that I’m not the nicest vamp out there, but even I think that that leaving fledglings to fend for themselves is pretty much murder. The Council seems to forget that they were once fledglings at one point, as well. That stupid law that fledglings must be on their own and the ones who don’t make it are weeded out by some vamp is awful. You’re doing the little one a favor, Yami.” Bakura sighed before standing, “Anyway, I better get going before I burn up to a crisp once the sun comes out.”

Yami nodded, watching Bakura walk out. While the two were down each other’s throats most of the time, Yami couldn’t deny the fact that Bakura could be a pretty good listener and friend when he needed it.

* * *

Yugi groaned, not wanting to open his eyes. He turned on his side, bringing the covers higher over his shoulder.

Wait. Covers?

Yugi’s eyes snapped open. He quickly shot up in the bed, trying to remember the events of the night before. He rubbed his eyes, trying to shake off the effects of sleep. Once everything came back to him, he looked around the room he was in. The room was a fairly small bedroom, with the eggshell color of the walls starting to chip in a few places. He looked behind him to the window that was covered with a thick black curtain, casting a shade in the room.

Finally, a small rustling noise caught his ears. He looked over to the nightstand next to the bed, a cage sitting on top. Inside, mice scurried around and ran inside a small blue wheel. Yugi noticed the note that was sitting on the cage. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed, rolling his eyes over the fact that his feet barely touched the floor. He reached for the note, his violet eyes scanning over the neat handwriting.

_“Young fledgling,_

_You really need to bring up your strength. I imagine that you don’t quite enjoy feeding from animals either, but these will have to do. They’re from a dear friend of mine who uses mice to test her various spells and magic on. Don’t worry, you won’t get some odd side effect from their blood. Until she can come up with an alternative for human blood for you to feed on, you will have to feed from the mice that I get from her._

_I will be in the living room when you wake up. I’m sure you have many questions._

_\- Yami”_

Yugi put the note down on the bed and looked at the mice. He let out a sigh. Well, might as well go for it. He stood, moving to stand in front of the cage. Yugi opened the door to the cage, picking up one of the mice. He looked at the mouse in his hands, trying ignore the pang of guilt that made its way in the pit of his stomach.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He whispered, looking into the mouse’s eyes, “I’m sorry little guy, but if I want to survive, you’re gonna have to be my breakfast.” Yugi half expected the mouse to start talking to him, begging for Yugi to spare him. Yugi felt his fangs elongate, ready to sink into the poor animal. He let out a sigh, biting into the mouse and draining him dry. Yugi quickly finished off the other mice in the cage before leaving the room.

He poked his head out from the hall, looking into the living room and quickly spotting Yami pacing back and forth, a cell phone to his ear.

“No, I guess not.” Yami sighed, listening to the person on the other end of the line, “I know, and really, I thank you immensely for your help.”

Yugi looked at the older vampire, listening to the way he spoke and the way he carried himself. Yugi couldn’t help but notice how he seemed almost regal, like he people held him to the most highest of respect and he was very well aware of it. Yugi wondered how long he’s been alive for. Yami looked like he was in his late teens when he was turned, only being a couple years older than Yugi, it seemed.

“Thank you again, dear friend. I shall inform you of when I need your assistance next.” He listened again to the other line, “I’m sure he would like to meet you once he’s more than settled in. I’d imagine he would get along with your apprentices, as well.” Yami turned, his ears picking up the sound of Yugi fully walking into the room, “I must go now. My new friend is awake.” Yami hung up his phone, sticking it in his pocket, “Good morning, Yugi.”

Yugi nodded, “Good morning.” Yugi looked down, feeling nervous all of a sudden, “Thank you.”

Yami tilted his head, “For what?”

“Well, for starters you didn’t have to help me.”

Yami shook his head, putting an end to Yugi’s chances for expressing his gratitude, “You don’t need to thank me. You are more than welcome to stay with me for as long as you need.”

Yugi looked down, feeling bad that he would have to stay pretty much forever, “I have nowhere else to go.”

Yami nodded, walking into the kitchen, gesturing for Yugi to follow, “I know. You don’t have to feel bad if you feel like you need to stay forever, young fledgling.”

“Really?”

Yami smiled at him, “Really.”

* * *

**_Three months later_ **

“Malik!” Yugi shouted, chasing the vampire around the hall and into the shared room of him and Yami, “You take that back!”

Malik laughed, “You know you like him, Yugi!” Malik sat on the bed, “You guys even share a room.”

Yugi sighed, sitting down next to his friend, “Well, it was this or the couch.” He looked down, his lap becoming more interesting.

Malik’s smile soon left his face. He looked at Yugi, taking notice of the slight blush on his face. He thought back to when the two had first met. Yugi had walked into Isis’s home with Yami, a curious yet nervous look on his face. He remembered how Yami told Yugi that Isis was a dear friend of his. He also recalled when Yami had introduced Yugi to Malik and his older sister, Ishizu, the two had been practicing magic under Isis’s wing for around twenty years now. Malik and Yugi had hit it off on the spot, well, once Yugi opened up that is. Malik smiled, feeling proud of Yugi. No longer was he the shy little fledgling he had met three months ago. While still a fledgling, Yugi had grown a bit of muscle thanks to the self-defense lessons Yami had given him every once in a while. Ishizu and Isis had even started to teach him a bit of spells, something that he even surpassed Yami with.

Malik looked down, “You’re grown so much, Yugi. You’ve learned to open up more so, why is it so hard to tell Yami?”

Yugi shook his head, “I doubt he likes me like that. Besides, he’s already done so much for me. I can’t ruin that by telling him that I like him.”

“You don’t know that, Yugi. I highly doubt Yami would hate you or kick you back out on the streets. You won’t ruin anything, Yugi.” Malik placed a gentle hand on Yugi’s shoulder, “You know Yami’s not like that.”

Yugi looked down, “I know, but,” he sighed, “I just think that it’s cruel to tell him. I mean,” he stood up, walking to his side of the closet, “he gives me a place to stay and then what? I tell him that I like him? Malik, it makes seems like I only have feelings for him because he’s been so generous to me.” He pulled a light jacket from the closet and slipped it on, “Come on, Isis has lessons waiting for us and she doesn’t like it when we’re late.” He quietly left the room, feeling Malik’s gaze on his back.

Malik heaved a sigh, shook his head and followed Yugi out into the living room. However, he couldn’t fight the smirk that made its way on his face. He crossed his arms, walking to the kitchen. He looked back once he reached the fridge. He pulled it open, pulling out a bag, watching the sight before him, suppressing a laugh.

“Yami!” Yugi blushed a bright red, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you!”

Yami chuckled, which sent a chill down Yugi’s spine, “You seem more flustered that usual, Yugi. You only bumped into me, no need to get so hysteric. It’s not like you staked me through the heart.” He joked, laughing at Yugi’s reaction over bumping into him.

Yugi’s eyes widened at that, “Don’t say that!” Before Yami could say anything, Yugi groaned, “Isis is waiting for us, Yami.” He pushed past Yami, not wanting him to see his blushing face. Just as Malik threw out the empty bag, Yugi grabbed his wrist, “Come on Malik.”

Malik waved at Yami, “I’ll make sure he won’t bump any one into anymore, Yami!”

“Shut up!” Yugi whined, pulling Malik outside of the apartment.

Yami sighed, shaking his head, “What am I going to do with you, Yugi?” Yami looked down, trying ignore the warm feeling he got from Yugi, “Honestly,” he walked into their room, shaking his head, “I can’t just fall for him!” He shouted, mostly to himself, “Yugi probably doesn’t even like me back.” He sighed, collapsing on the bed, looking at the ceiling, “I save him, hide him from The Council, only to fall for him. Besides, he doesn’t even know who I really am. How am I going to tell him?” Yami rolled his eyes, feeling silly for talking to himself.

After a few minutes of silence, he stood up, only to kneel down in front of the bed. Slowly, he pulled out a small, golden box covered in hieroglyphics. Yami ran his fingers over the carvings, a flood of emotions washing over him. He sighed, opening the box. Inside, was a pile of gold puzzle pieces, “I wonder if Seto was ever angry with me? I took the Puzzle with me and left.” He picked up a piece of the ancient puzzle, “Even if I’m used to today’s world, I can’t help but miss Egypt.”

“You need to stop talking to yourself, Pharaoh.”

Yami looked up to the new person in the room, “Old habit, Bakura.”

“You’re not Pharaoh anymore, Yami.” Bakura spoke, walking closer into the room, “You need to stop living in the past.”

Yami put the piece back in the box, “Bakura, I was forced from my land. I was thrown into a new life, having to turn my back while my people were killed, some even might have been turned.” Yami stood, his hands turning into fists, “I was supposed to be Pharaoh and Pharaoh only. Now I’m stuck in hiding because the stupid Council thinks I was the one who committed the raid!” Yami wasn’t aware he had started shouting, “Its torture knowing that I’m not Pharaoh Atem anymore! Now I’m just some vampire who’s trying not to be killed by The Council! Now, I can’t even tell the one person who I’ve grown to care about with so much because I’m afraid he’ll reject me! He was forced to fear adult vampires because all the shit he went through! So what!? I tell him who I am and ruin that trust he built up for me!?” Yami felt the tears that started to fall down his cheeks but did nothing to stop them.

“You wanna be Pharaoh, huh!?” Bakura shouted back, tired of Yami’s moping and self-pity, “Then act like one! Be that brave and strong Pharaoh you once were! The power to make your people feel safe can be used to make Yugi feel safe! You need to man up and tell him you were a Pharaoh! _Atem!”_

“I’m not Atem anymore, dammit! I’m so used to this era but I can’t help to miss my kingdom but yet as the eras change, the more Egypt becomes more foreign to me!” Yami fell to his knees, “This is nothing but a nightmare.”

Bakura didn’t say anything for a while. Finally, he sighed, kneeling down in front of Yami, “Your life is not a nightmare. You managed to meet up with Isis after she was turned, then once she took the Ishtar siblings under her wing you met them and now you’ve got Yugi. No Yami, life for you right now is not a nightmare. The nightmare is the fact that you can’t forget your life as Pharaoh Atem.” Bakura placed a hand on his shoulder, “It’s true that deep down you will always be Pharaoh Atem but that is currently not your life and will never be your life again. You’ve had _years_ to move on and you still haven’t but you need to, Yami.”

Yami sobbed, “I miss being called Pharaoh Atem. I miss giving my people what they needed and wanted. I’m well aware that I will always be Atem, but that doesn’t change the fact that I’m not over it. I didn’t want to be a vampire and live forever, but here I am.” Yami sighed, sitting up, “I fed for the first time and the next thing I know, my palace is overrun and my people were killed. Most of them were sucked dry and I was forced to get away. Now, I can’t even feed from the source without hearing the screams of people and seeing bodies fall all around me. I’m scared Bakura.”

“You’re scared because you won’t be able to control yourself, right?” When Yami nodded, Bakura spoke again, “I was like that too, but eventually you learn to get over your fear.”

“You say that but yet I find it hard to believe.”

Bakura nodded, “Of course.” He patted Yami’s back before getting to his feet, “I’ll be taking a bag on my way out, by the way.”


	3. Chatper Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't any mistakes I might have missed!

Yugi sighed, sluggishly walking into the living room. He plopped down on the couch, letting out another sigh.

Yami looked up from his spot in the kitchen, setting his mug of bloodwine on the kitchen island, “Something wrong, Yugi?”

“I just have a lot on my mind right now.” Yugi brought his hand up his choker, fingers running over the buckle. This usually happened from time to time. He would grow restless, annoyed, angry, and was generally just a mess of emotions. He never told Yami about it however, not wanting to bug him. Yugi had only turned four months ago but he was still struggling to get used to his new life. Whenever he would find himself in this rut, his mind would wander back to his days as just a normal teenager, who would spent his time at school and spend lazy days with his friends.

When he was turned, he dropped out and left his home, not wanting to put his loved ones in harm. He would go from alleyway to alleyway, hiding and finding whatever small animal he could feed on. That routine would continue until _that_ night. Yugi hasn’t told Yami about that night and what he went through and he doubted that he would tell him anytime soon.

Yugi didn’t realize he was fumbling with the buckle until he felt the pressure of the choker lesson some. His eyes widened, quickly tightening the buckle once again. He sighed, bringing his hands down to his lap. The choker had become almost like a safety blanket for him, covering the bite on his neck. Sometimes, he could still feel the sting from the bite, the vampire’s fangs ripping through his neck. Yugi hardly took the choker off. Without it, Yugi would fall into hysterics, that memory ripping though his mind.

“Yugi,” Yami’s voice shook Yugi from his thoughts, “What’s wrong?” He left the kitchen, sitting next to Yugi on the couch, “You’re crying.” He titled his head, worry evident on his face.

Yugi hadn’t even realized he had started crying. He shook his head, quickly looking away, “I’m fine, Yami.”

Yami furrowed his brows, “You don’t look fine, Yugi.” He gently placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

Yugi quickly stood, wiping his tears, “I’m fine, Yami.” Yugi didn’t want to answer anymore of Yami’s questions, “I’m feeling a bit tired.” He quickly took off to their room, locking the door behind him. Yugi leaned up against the door, sliding down to the floor. He brought his knees up to his chest, hugging his legs. He lowered his head, letting the sobs leave him.

Yami sat there on the couch, unsure of how to react. He blinked a few times, trying to come up with an answer to Yugi’s behavior but came up short. Then, he heard them. He heard the sobs coming from their shared room. Each sob cut through his heart. If this is how getting staked in the heart felt, he didn’t want to go through it again.

* * *

“You’re not focusing, Pharaoh.” Isis said, watching Yami struggle with a spell, “Yugi had managed to master this spell in only three tries. This is your tenth.”

Yami sighed, giving up his concentration. He collapsed to the floor, “There’s too much on my mind, right now. I was sure that occupying my time with something away from the apartment would help, but looks like I was wrong.”

Isis held out a hand to Yami, “What troubles you, My Pharaoh?”

Yami looked at the offered hand before taking it, “Yugi.”

Isis titled her head in curiosity, “Oh?”

Yami let out a breath before walking over to a table that was littered with various potion bottles and empty vials waiting to be used, “Something is on his mind but he won’t open up about it. It’s been three days and he won’t open up.” His eyes scanned the bottles, wanting to avoid Isis’s calculating gaze.

“I’m sure whatever is troubling him will be revealed when he is ready, Atem.”

Yami smiled at hearing his old name. Isis had been the only one who called him ‘Pharaoh’ or ‘Atem’ out of respect still. While she relaxed in front of him, she still treated him the same as she always had, “Funny you should say that. I’m here worrying about Yugi when he doesn’t even know of my past. I would like to know what is troubling him, but every time I ask, he just shrugs it off.”

Isis walked up to him, “My Pharaoh,” she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “You both have secrets to keep that are deeply rooted in the past. There is no doubt in my mind that his secret has something to do with his turning, just as yours. However, how do you expect him to tell you at the drop of a hat? When he is ready, he will tell you.” She gave him a knowing smirk, “Besides, you aren’t ready to tell him of your own secret, yet.”

Yami rolled his eyes. Of course Isis was right and he knew better than not to trust her reasons, “I suppose so.”

“Isis,” a soft voice called out, “I have found the other spell books you asked for.”

Isis looked towards the voice, a small smile gracing her face, “Thank you, Ishizu.” She hurried over Ishizu, taking some of the books from her arms, “Are Malik and Yugi still upstairs?”

Ishizu smiled at Isis, a slight blush on her face, “They are. And thank you for the help, those books are rather heavy.”

Isis nodded, setting the books on the table, “I apologize. I had to help Pharaoh Atem with that spell, so I thank you for looking for me.”

Ishizu gave him a look, “Still? Yugi already has that spell mastered.”

Yami sighed, “Yes still. I have a lot on my mind, so I haven’t been concentrating properly.”

Ishizu nodded, stacking the books on the table, “Well, whatever is troubling you, I hope it gets resolved soon.”

“Malik! That’s my foot!” Yugi cried, grabbing the attention of the others.

“Sorry! Can someone come help us with these boxes!?” Malik asked, carefully making his way down the stairs, trying not to run into Yugi. Again.

Yami chuckled, walking over to the stairs. He lifted some of the boxes from Yugi’s load, “There. I’m sure you can see now.” He smiled at Yugi, a slight blush on his face.

Yugi blushed, nodding, “Thank you, Yami.”

“Okay! Yugi can see where he’s going while I still can’t!” Malik shouted, annoyed.

Ishizu giggled into her hand before making her way to his brother, taking some of the boxes from his arms, “There you go, brother.”

“It’s about time someone helped me.” Malik nodded, making his way to the table and placing the boxes on top, “There you go, Isis. We got all the vials you asked for.”

Isis nodded, taking the boxes from Yami, “Thank you. And I’m sure you got those old outlines and notes I asked for? I really need to go through the spells I’m working on.”

Yugi nodded, placing his load of boxes on the table, “Right here, Isis.”

Isis smiled, “Thank you, Yugi.”

* * *

Yugi looked down to the ground, a sigh escaping his mouth. Yami looked over to him, worry setting in the pit of his stomach. Ever since the two left Isis’s place, Yugi had sunk back into his rut. Just then, Yugi stopped, looking at a brightly lit restaurant across the street, a faraway look on his face.

Yami looked at him, his concern only growing. He looked at Yugi, noticing that he was looking at a group of friends. Yami looked over to Yugi again, noticing the tears that formed in his eyes, “Yugi?”

“Do you ever miss who you were before being turned?” Yugi asked, keeping his eyes on the group of friends, watching them smile and laugh. He looked at Yami, “Do you?”

Yami blinked a few times before nodding, “Yes.”

Yugi sniffled, trying to hold in his tears, “Does it get any easier?”

Yami sighed, looking down, “Somewhat. You start to meet new people which makes things better, but that doesn’t make things any easier. You won’t feel as alone and afraid as compared to when you were first turned. However, you’ll always be reminded of what and who you are. And of course, who you were before.” Yami nodded at the group of friends, “Do you know them?”

Yugi moved his hand to his choker, feeling the slight sting on his neck again, “They were classmates of mine, is all.” Okay so, that was kind of a lie, but Yugi figured that Yami didn’t need to know of his true connections with them. Yugi blinked away his tears before walking in the direction they were heading, “We should get going, Yami.”

Yami stood there for a while. He wanted Yugi to elaborate more, getting the hint that Yugi knew those people more closely than he was letting on, but he didn’t want to push him. Yugi would tell him when he was ready. Yami nodded before following Yugi, “Of course.”

* * *

Yami held the door open for Yugi, watching him walk inside the apartment, “Yugi, you should feed. I don’t want you to get weak again.”

Yugi watched as Yami opened the door to the fridge, “I’m fine, Yami.”

“I just want to be sure, Yugi. You obviously have a lot on your mind right now and the last thing you need is to collapse again.” Yami held out a bag of the blood alternative Isis had made, “Please.”

Yugi just simply shook his head, “I’m not thirsty right now, Yami.”

“Yugi,” he started, “You need to feed. You’re only a fledgling, you know you get weaker than,”

“Than what, Yami!?” Yugi snapped, cutting Yami off. He didn’t mean to, but he couldn’t deal with everything that was on his mind lately, “Weaker than you!? Weaker than Malik and his sister? Than Isis and Bakura? Weaker than a full vampire? Is that it?” Yugi tried to ignore the tears that stung his eyes, “You’re right Yami, I do have a lot on my mind right now! And that’s that I don’t want this!” He brought his hand up to his choker, wanting to feel the cool surface of the hardware, “I don’t want to live forever!”

“Yugi,” Yami spoke, his voice soft. He placed the bag on the counter, becoming forgotten by the two. He took a few steps closer to Yugi, “I know it’s hard.”

Yugi started sobbing, “I miss my friends. I miss my helping my grandfather at his game shop. I miss just being a normal teenager. I don’t want to be reminded of who I am now! I never wanted this, Yami!” Yugi gripped at the choker, “I don’t like looking at the mirror and seeing that stupid mark on my neck!”

Yami looked down, “Is that why you always wear that choker?”

Yugi nodded, “I can’t take it off. I refuse to see that stupid bite.” He sniffled, wanting his sobbing to stop, “I’m scared, Yami.” He shook his head, hugging himself, “I’m scared that one day I’ll break and feed from a human and I won’t be able to stop myself.” He collapsed in Yami’s arms, crying into his chest, “I’m scared, Yami.”

Yami protectively wrapped his arms around Yugi, “I know, Yugi. I know.” He stroked Yugi’s hair, “I know it’s scary and I know it’s hard moving on. But hey, look at it this way.”

Yugi pulled away, “Which way?”

Yami gave him a warm smile, wiping the tears from his cheeks, “We have each other and our friends.” He smiled at him, “You know, we’re just a group of criminals. I’m hiding a fledgling, and then our little rag-tag team are helping us hide.”

Yugi couldn’t help but giggle, “I guess so.”

Yami smiled at him, “It’ll be okay, Yugi. I promise I won’t let anything or anyone hurt you.”

“Really?”

Yami nodded, “I promise you, Yugi.”

* * *

Yugi stood in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He smiled to himself, wondering how Yami managed without one. If there was one good thing about being a fledgling, it was not having to give up mirror privileges. He ran his fingers over the choker. Okay so, he didn’t exactly tell Yami his secret, but it was a start. He still didn’t tell him too much about his past life and he never said anything about what had happened after he was turned.

Slowly, he undid the buckle of the choker. He let out a deep breath, gathering up all his courage before removing it from his neck. He quickly shut his eyes, turning his head to the side. Slowly, he opened them, his eyes quickly looking at the two small marks on his neck. He ran his fingers over the bite, flinching some, as if he could still feel the sharp fangs that sunk into his skin. He shut his eyes, feeling his chest tighten. He quickly returned the choker around his neck, feeling his body relax once his safety blanket was wrapped around his neck again.

No.

Yugi would never tell Yami about his past life or his first weeks as a fledgling.

There was just no way….

….In Yugi’s eyes, however.


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

Two figures ran from alleyway to alleyway, only keeping to the shadows. Thanks to their vampire status, getting to their destination didn’t take too long. They stopped in front of a door, quickly making their way inside.

“Finally!” Malik spoke, pulling open the fridge and placing the stolen blood bags inside, making sure to keep one out for him. He pulled off the black trench coat and threw it on the kitchen island before biting into the bag.

Yugi pulled off his own coat and hung on the rack next to the door, “Yami!” He called, “We’re back!”

“I know! Kinda heard you guys from outside the door!” He shouted back, quickly hiding the Puzzle back under the bed before making his way to the kitchen, “Thanks for the blood run.” He held his hands out, “Toss me one, Malik.”

Malik nodded as he threw the empty bag in the bio-hazard bin. He pulled open the fridge, pulling out two bags, tossing one of them to Yami, “Heads up.”

Yami caught the bag with ease, a small, hungry smirk on his face. He wasted no time in biting into the bag, emptying it of its contents.

Yugi shook his head. Honestly, those two could have quite the appetite sometimes and he couldn’t help but wonder where they put it all. He pulled open the fridge, figuring he should at least feed on something as well. However, he stopped himself, eyes landing on the neat pile of blood bags. Just one bag, right? Where’s the harm in that?

Yugi knew his hunger was growing, but he refused to give into it. There would be times when he would leave the apartment to get away from the sweet smell of the bags. Malik would join him, being his rock if he ever had the need to feed from the source.

Just one bag.

Right?

No. Yugi couldn’t. Even if it was a bag, it still came from a human and there was no way that he was going to let that sweet liquid control him.

Yugi was soon pulled from his thoughts when felt a hand on his shoulder, “Yugi,” Yami started, “If you do not wish to feed from human blood, then don’t push yourself.”

Slowly, Yugi nodded, grabbing a bag of the blood substitute and quickly shutting the door, not wanting to see the blood. He ignored the worried stares burning into his back as he quickly finished off the bag before disappearing into the bedroom.

Malik sighed, watching his friend lock himself away in the room, “His hunger is growing, Yami.”

Yami nodded, “I know. I don’t know how long he can keep this up. I hate to say it, but sooner or later he’s going to have to feed from the source.”

Malik looked down, “I just hope when that time comes, he’ll be able to handle it.”

“Yugi’s such a sweet soul, he would beat himself up if he fed from the source. I’m sure he would be able to handle it but it won’t be easy for him.”

Malik shook his head, “When that time comes, you need to be there for him.” He patted Yami’s shoulder, “If anyone would understand, it would be you.” He grabbed his coat, slipping it on, “Now, if you excuse me, sis and her girlfriend need me to help them sort through some spells.”

Yami furrowed his brows, turning to Malik, “’Girlfriend’?” He asked, an amused smile on his face.

Malik snickered, “Yup. You cannot tell me you haven’t seen the way they look at each other.”

Yami scoffed, “I have, I just thought they finally acted on their feelings.”

Malik laughed, “Nope.” He opened the front door, “Anyway, see you two later.” He waved, walking out of the apartment.

* * *

Yami sighed, walking up to the bedroom. Yugi had been locked in their room for two hours now and he wondered how the fledgling was doing. He knocked, “Yugi?” No answer. He tried again, “Yugi?” Slowly, he opened the door, spotting Yugi on the bed.

Yugi laid on the bed, hugging his pillow close to his chest. He knew Yami was there, quietly making his way to bed. Yugi shut his eyes, letting the tears fall. He let out a shuddered breath as Yami sat on the bed, “The hunger is too much, Yami.”

Yami sighed, “It is tough to ignore the need for human blood.”

“I know that one day I will have to drink a human’s blood, but I cannot see myself taking the life of someone innocent simply because I have to live.”

Yami looked down, “Its not fair, huh?”

Yugi nodded, burring his face in the pillow, “I don’t want to be this, Yami.” Yugi sniffled, letting the tears fall faster now, “I don’t want to be a monster.”

A monster, huh?

Yami could feel the heavy weight of Yugi’s words fall over him. He found it funny that they could understand each other without even knowing their deepest secrets or fears all that much. Yami knew that Yugi was afraid to feed from the source, just as he was. He knew that they were both afraid of losing control and to end up tossing aside their humanity just feed their sick way of living.

Humanity, huh?

Yami found it funny. He was far from a human and Yugi was slipping away from living as one. How could they even begin to understand the human race now when they were so far from it? They now lived in their own world that was run by a new set of rules. They were forced to hide in the shadows and forced to live a life without end. Yugi was now forced to live forever, watching as his loved ones grew older and eventually pass on. He was forced to live with the pain that Yami had to live with. Just like how he had to watch his people, servants, and High Priests grow old and die from the shadows, Yugi would have the same, bitter reality when the time came.

Despite all that, they still refused to feed from the source.

Yami soon started to chuckle, shaking his head.

Yugi lifted his head, shifting his body to look at him, “What?”

“We’re the worst vampires ever. We both fail at the basic rule of living.” He gave Yugi a smile, “If it makes you feel better, we’re both basically screw ups.”

Yugi blinked away the remaining tears, not saying anything for a few seconds. Finally, he soon broke out in a fit of laughter, “I guess you’re right.”

* * *

Yami sighed, looking at the box in front of him. He didn’t know why he often found himself looking at reminders of the past, but he did it anyway, knowing that it only brought him pain. He was rather thankful, however, leaving his old shenti and cape with Isis, not wanting to look at it anymore.

He opened the box, eyes looking at the golden jewelry that sat inside. However, what stood out the most was the gold crown he once adorned. Gingerly, he picked it up, his thumb running over the Eye of Anubis. The crown looked up at him, as if mocking him.

Yami wanted to just throw it across the room in anger and agony but there was no point. Not only that, but he was sure his old kingdom would haunt him. So, he placed it back in the box, fingers lingering on the cool surface. He gave a somber smile, as if the crown was having a conversation with him.

“It’s silly,” he whispered to himself, “longing for something that no longer exists and for something that I longer am.” He closed the box, pushing it back into the corner of the closet. He stayed there, not bothering to get to his feet. He often wondered what would have happened if he never fled his kingdom, but in the back of his mind, he already knew the answer. He knew that he would be shunned or The Council would come for him, stripping him of his title themselves.

Slowly, he stood, his ears picking up the sound of the door opening and soft footsteps making their way inside. Yugi was back from his lessons with Isis and he would prefer it if he didn’t find him as a mess.

He walked into the living room, finding Yugi on the couch, hugging a pillow to his chest. Yami frowned, spotting the pained look on his face, “Yugi,” he spoke, sitting on the couch next to him, “You okay?”

Yugi shook his head, “The hunger is too much, Yami.”

Yami placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “It’ll be okay, young fledgling.”

Yugi smiled at the name. Sure, he hated knowing what he was, but Yami was the only one who used that name and made him feel less like a monster, “I know it won’t be okay, but even as you say that, I find myself believing it.”

Yami patted Yugi’s back, “I understand, and I get that it’s tough.” Yami looked down, “I just, unfortunately, have nothing else to say.”

Yugi shrugged, “I get it. It’s fine, Yami.”

“It’s not, Yugi. Out of all the people we know, I should be the one to understand you the most, but I can’t even find something to say.”

Yugi shook his head, “There’s nothing you can say. I can try as hard as I can to ignore the hunger, but I know that one day I’ll have to feed from the source.” He stood, “I’ll just have to deal with it for now.” He looked at his watch, “The smell is too much, I’ll be back in about an hour.”

Yami stood, “You know you’re taking a risk by going outside, right? The hunger will only grow once you walk past a human.”

Yugi nodded, “I know.”

Yami watched as Yugi walked out from the apartment, shutting the door behind him. He groaned, collapsing back on the couch, “Please don’t do anything you might end up regretting, Yugi.”

* * *

Sixteen year old Katsuya Jounouchi gave his best smile he could muster as the last costumer of the Kame Game Shop walked out. Once the person left, however, the smile disappeared. He quietly walked out from behind the counter and towards the door, “I’ll see you later, Gramps! I’ll close up, okay?”

“Alright,” Sugoroku Mutou spoke, walking into the shop, “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He gave the teen the best smile he could muster, but after losing his grandson without a word four months ago, all the spark in his eyes went away.

Jounouchi nodded, locking up the shop and walking out. That had become routine for the teen, now. Since he lost his best friend, he had been hired at the shop, taking Yugi’s place in the shop. He often wondered what happened to Yugi. The search for him had come up to a dead end, the case quickly closing. Jounouchi and his friends didn’t want to stop looking, but how could they keep searching? There were no clues and they had no place to start. The only thing they had was a note from Yugi with ‘goodbye’ being the only thing written on it.

Yugi sighed, watching from an alley has his old friend left his former home. Yugi often found himself watching from the shadows, looking over his old friends and family as they continued to live. He pulled the hood further over his face, slinking back further in the darkness as Jounouchi walked closer to his hiding spot.

“Well, look at what he have here.” A figure spoke, walking up to Jounouchi, “What are you doing all by yourself, kid?”

Yugi’s eyed widened. No. Please don’t.

A second figure spoke up, “Dinner, I see,” he turned the other figure, “Shall we go after him?”

Jounouchi held his ground, the two not intimidating what so ever, “I don’t know who you freaks are, but you better beat it before I teach you lesson.”

Yugi clenched his fists, wanting Jounouchi to just high tail it out of there. Those two were hungry and there was no way they were leaving without having their fill.

The second vampire smirked, “It’s so cute. He’s trying to defend himself. Trust me kid, you don’t stand a chance.”

The first figure pushed Jounouchi face first into a nearby wall, the darkness completely covering them, “I don’t think you want to fight us, kid.” The vampire smirked, “Oh look, your face has a cut, looks like I was too rough with my dinner.” The vampire leaned in, “No matter. At least I know your blood will be as sweet as it smells.

The smell reached Yugi’s nose. He shut his eyes, shaking his head. No. There was no way he would feed on Jounouchi. However, he also couldn’t just stand and watch. Jounouchi had always protected Yugi from the school’s bullies and now, Yugi had to protect him.

Yugi pulled the hood further down his face, hiding his eyes. Looks like those self-defense lessons with Yami are finally coming in handy. He moved from his hiding place, heading straight for the vampire holding his grip on Jounouchi. With all his strength he pushed the vampire, making sure to keep his back facing towards Jounouchi, “You two better scram.”

Jounouchi’s furrowed his brows. Why did that voice sound so familiar to him?

One of the vampires scoffed, “You better beat it, shrimp.”

Yugi pushed his fear away, running on pure adrenaline now, “I don’t think so.” Yugi knew that while he could do his best to fight them off, he was still only a fledgling and not only that, but these two vampires were much larger than him. So, he turned to the next best thing.

“Dark spirits around us, lend me your power,” Yugi started, pulling a spell he had picked up from Isis. He pointed his index and middle finger towards the sky, “Shower those with an evil soul with your ultimate strength. Show them no mercy. I beg you for your power!” He pointed his fingers to the two vampires, “Dark Frenzy!”

The vampires looked around them, fear washing over them as the shadows crawled towards them. Claw-like figures inched towards them like hands reaching for a victim. The claws wrapped around their ankles while other claws wrapped around their mouths, stopping them from screaming. They struggled, feeling the grip on them tighten, sending pain all throughout their bodies. More shadows began to show, piercing them all around their bodies. They could feel the pain, like their skin was opening with deep gashes, but yet no cuts formed. Finally, with one more bone-crushing grip, the shadows disappeared, crawling back to their original places.

The vampires looked, wide-eyed, their breathing ragged and shallow. Yugi looked at them from behind the hood. He hated violence and he felt a bit guilty at what he had just done, but he wasn’t going to let Jounouchi become dinner, “There’s more where that came from. Now, if you do not wish to feel the power of the shadows and their friends again, then leave. Now!”

The two vampires wasted no time in running away, forgetting about their hunger.

Jounouchi looked, trying to remember where he heard that voice from. Then, it hit him. He looked, eyes wide in realization and relief, “Yugi?”

Yugi’s eyes widened, feeling nervous. His fears became reality; Jounouchi found out. Then, the smell reached his nose again. He shut his eyes, trying to fight off the hunger.

One drink. Just one drink, dammit!

Yugi broke, pushing Jounouchi against the wall, his fangs elongating, ready to pierce Jounouchi’s neck. Violet eyes looked down to the brown eyes with a certain ferocity that Yugi didn’t know he had. He leaned in, mouth opening, ready to clamp down on his friend’s neck.

“Yugi?” Jounouchi tried again, his voice uncharacteristically weak, “Yugi? Why? How?”

Yugi stopped, his actions smacking him the face. He quickly pulled away. No. No way was he just going to drink his friend’s blood. He looked at Jounouchi, fear, shock, and realization washing over him. He shook his head, “No,” he breathed out, “no. This can’t be happening.” He looked at Jounouchi again before quickly heading off back to the apartment, leaving Jounouchi shocked and confused. He shook his head as he ran, the tears falling.

A monster.

He was a monster.

He was a filthy, horrible monster who deserved the isolation he was forced to live with forever now.

Yugi vowed to himself that there was no way he was going leave the confines of apartment now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you I can't write spells...


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, protective best friend Malik is great and the fandom needs more of that.  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

Bakura looked at the former pharaoh as he paced back and forth in the kitchen, “Yami.”

Yami looked at him, but didn’t say anything. He just nodded, acknowledging Bakura.

Bakura rolled his eyes, growing annoyed, “Stop pacing. The shorty just probably needed some time to cool off alone. You’ve been teaching him some self-defense and Isis has taken him under her wing, as well. If anything happens, he can defend himself.”

“I know but-“

“Shh!” Bakura started, cutting him off, “The runt is here.”

Before Yami could get a word out, the front door flung open, Yugi running to the bedroom, closing himself inside.

Bakura gave Yami a worried look, something rare for him. He had grown to enjoy Yugi’s company over the three months he knew him and he had a soft spot for him that he couldn’t hide or ignore. He patted Yami on the shoulder, “Fix this. Don’t let him hurt.” He spoke, nodding before heading out of the apartment.

Yami took a in a deep breath, slowly letting it out. He walked over to the bedroom door, knocking softly, “Yugi? May I come in?” Yami frowned, receiving nothing but silence. He knocked again, “I’m going in, okay Yugi?” Yami announced, still receiving no answer. He opened the door, spotting Yugi in a dark corner of the room. He slowly approached him, heart breaking at the sight of Yugi sitting there, hugging his knees and rocking back and forth. Yami noticed that his eyes were fixed to one spot on the floor. Whatever happened had managed to scare Yugi way too much.

“Yugi,” Yami started, his voice soft. He knelt down next to him, his concern only growing when Yugi didn’t react. He slowly placed a hand on Yugi’s shoulder, sighing in relief when Yugi didn’t flinch or pull back, “Please tell me what happened.”

Yugi looked open at Yami, his violet eyes shining with tears. Before Yami could react, Yugi flung himself into Yami’s arms, crying into his chest. He griped Yami’s shirt, “I almost fed from the source,” he sobbed out, “Jou-Jounouchi! How could I do that to my friend!?”  

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, slowly rubbing his back, “Shh… it’s okay now, Yugi.” He kissed the crown of Yugi’s head, “Everything is okay.”

Yugi shook his head, “No, Yami! It’s not okay!” He sobbed. Yugi wanted so much to just turn back time and wish that that night never happened. He should be at home, happily chatting away with his grandfather, telling him all about his day at school. Instead, he was crying over the fact that he almost drained his best friend dry, “I’m nothing but a monster, Yami!”

Yami shook his head, “No, Yugi. You’re not a monster.”

“I almost killed my friend all because I couldn’t control my hunger! I’m nothing but a monster, Yami!” Yugi sobbed out, “I miss my old life. I don’t want this anymore!”

Yami didn’t know if he should feel sympathy for Yugi or be angry with him. Of course, he understood Yugi’s feelings, but he couldn’t help but feel a bit hurt by Yugi’s words. The two had grown close and now Yami couldn’t picture his life without the young fledgling.

“I don’t want to be some blood-sucking monster anymore.” Yugi cried, his sobs finally coming to an end, “I appreciate all that you’ve done for me, but I can’t help but miss my old life.”

“I understand.” Yami winced at the tone of his voice. He didn’t mean to sound like he took offence to Yugi’s words, but it just slipped out so fast that Yami couldn’t hold back.

Yugi looked up at him, his eyes red from crying, “I’m not saying that I don’t want to know you anymore, Yami.” He gave him a weak smile, “I like getting to know you and everyone else,” he looked down, the smile fading from his face, “I just can’t help but miss my old friends.”

Yami stroked Yugi’s hair, “It’s hard. I’ve been alive for,” he paused, trying to come up with the right words, “quite some time now and I’m still dealing with getting used to everything. I still miss my old life, but unfortunately, we can’t go back. We can’t go back to living as humans and fall back in our old routines.”

Yugi rested his head on Yami’s chest, closing his eyes, feeling his muscles relax as Yami gently combed through his hair, “Yami, if you don’t mind me asking, but, what was your life like before you were turned?”

Yami felt his body grow stiff. He blinked a few times, trying to come up with some answer to give Yugi. He cleared his throat, “Well,” he started, “let’s just say that I lived a very sheltered life before. I also had a lot expected of me. I was supposed to take over my father’s job and I did, of course.” He sighed, “I just didn’t get to last very long on the job.”

“Why not?”

“I was turned shortly after. Like you, I had to turn my back on my family and friends.” Okay so, that wasn’t exactly a lie. Yami just left out the whole royalty, raid on his people thing. You know, details.

Yugi’s grip on Yami’s shirt loosened some, “If you were given a chance to go back, would you?”

Yami thought for a while. He would love to go back and rule, but he knew that it was stupid, “I would love to, but I can’t.” Yami shook his head, “I miss my old life very much and I would love to be able to go back, but it’s pointless. It’s behind me now.”

Yugi looked up at him, “I’ve wanted to see my old friends again, I just never wanted it to be like this.” Yugi sighed, his heart feeling heavy with regret, “I never wanted any of them to get caught up in my new life, but now that Jounouchi saw who I really am, I have to keep my distance even more now.”

“But you don’t want to, do you?”

Yugi shook his head, “No.”

* * *

Jounouchi sighed, looking at Yugi’s old desk. His friend’s old desk had grown empty since Yugi left. Jounouchi wanted to believe that Yugi was fine, but after he saw those hungry eyes and heard that desperate growl, he could feel his doubt grow and grow.

Jounouchi looked out the window, holding his chin in the palm of his hand. He longed to see his friend since his disappearance, but not like that. Yugi saved him from those vampires, but he ended up almost having him as dinner. Jounouchi had witnessed new sides of Yugi last night that he never thought that his possessed in such as way.

Strength. Jounouchi always protected Yugi, but he saw his old friend stand his ground and protect him this time around. While he physically didn’t attack, he saw Yugi showed off his strength with that spell, never showing an ounce of weakness.

Confidence and bravery. Sure, while Yugi never stood up for himself while getting bullied, he was always brave. However, the way Yugi spoke showed that deep inside he was able to be confident in the face of danger. Those vampires could have seriously hurt him, but he still stood his ground.

Ferocity. He saw Yugi be forceful for once. The way Yugi spoke at the vampires, the way he lunged at Jounouchi, pushing him against the wall, it all seemed so new to Jounouchi. The way his eyes glared into Jounouchi’s made him think of an animal, ready to rip his prey apart.

Jounouchi also saw him panic. He saw Yugi vulnerable and terrified. Of course, he had seen these sides of Yugi after his various encounters with the school bullies, but this time around, it was just so different. The way Yugi stopped, looking at Jounouchi, guilt on his face. He saw him grow scared, scared of himself and what he was about to do. Then, he panicked. He saw Yugi shake his head, slowly taking steps back before he ran, tears falling from his face.

Jounouchi knew deep down that Yugi didn’t mean to break and go after him like he did, but he just hoped that he wasn’t dealing with the aftermath by himself. Now that he knew Yugi was alive, he just hoped that he wasn’t alone now.

“Would you look at that? Jounouchi’s at school early! I’d say this is a miracle!”

Jounouchi looked at new person with him and rolled his eyes, “Very funny, Honda.”

Honda snickered, sitting at his desk and turning towards his friend, “Hey now, I couldn’t help it!”

Their other friend, Anzu, sat at her desk, “In a way, he’s got a point, Jounouchi.”

Jounouchi scoffed, “Everyone’s gotta put their two cents in, don’t they?” He looked out the window, his mind turning back to Yugi. Should he tell them or let it go for now? On one hand, he wanted to run into Yugi again and try to talk to him, but on the other, he didn’t think it was fair to hide this from them. Yugi left for a reason and Jounouchi wanted to respect that reason, but he hated knowing that Yugi was out there and their friends didn’t even know.

Jounouchi looked at Yugi’s empty desk, “Guys,” he started, “I need to you something.”

Anzu looked at him with a curious look on her face. All the rowdiness and confidence in Jounouchi’s voice seemed to disappear. She looked at Honda, his expression matching her own, “What is it?”

Jounouchi took a deep breath. It was now or never and he hated the fact that his friends might not ever know of Yugi’s presence in Domino, “I saw Yugi last night.”

Both friends looked at Jounouchi, not knowing how to react. Should they laugh? Should they get mad? Jounouchi was telling them the truth, right?

“Jounouchi,” Honda started, “Don’t lie to us, man. They came up with nothing but a dead end.” He looked down, “Yugi might dead.”

Anzu looked over to her friend’s old desk, sadness settling in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to believe Jounouchi, but she found it hard. She sighed, “Are you sure it was Yugi?”

Jounouchi nodded, “I’m sure.”

“But how? Why did he just get up and leave us? Why didn’t he comeback if he was alive?” Honda asked, trying to make sense of this whole thing, “There has to be a reason, right?”

Jounouchi shook his head, “I don’t know. When I tried to talk to him, he ran off.” Jounouchi decided not to tell them about their friend being a blood-sucking creature of the night, but you know, details.

“Are we going to tell his grandfather?” Anzu asked.

Jounouchi shook his head again, “Not right now, at least. I don’t think that’s a good idea. Until one of use sees Yugi again and find out why he left, then it’s best if we don’t say anything.” Besides, how was Jounouchi going to tell them and Yugi’s grandfather that Yugi was a vampire now? Seems silly in a way.

Jououch sighed, hoping that Yugi was safe and sound at least.

* * *

Malik slowly opened the door, spotting Yugi on the bed, hugging a pillow close to his chest, “Yugi,” he started, approaching the bed, “You need to get out of bed. When was the last time you fed?”

Yugi brought his hand up, showing Malik his index, middle and ring fingers, “Three days. I haven’t fed and hadn’t had much of anything to eat in three days.”

“Three days!?” Malik shouted, “Forget the food, but three days? Any longer and you could get weaker.” He sat on the bed, “Yugi, you’re hunger is growing, you need to feed more to at least keep it at bay.” He spoke, his voice firm, as if he was scolding a child.

Yugi scoffed, “No point, Malik. It doesn’t matter how much of that substitute I down, the hunger will always be there.” He hugged the pillow tighter, the events of a few of nights ago invading his mind, “I almost fed from my friend. He either hates me now or is utterly terrified. And why not? I’m a monster.”

Malik’s shoulders slumped, “No, Yugi. You are not a monster. Those vamps that went after your friend are.”

“They were just trying to have dinner. You know, what vampires are supposed to do?”

Malik frowned, “Yugi, by the way you described them, they were horrible. While we do need blood to survive, those two were just hunting for the game, not out of necessity.”

“He’s right, Yugi.” Yami spoke up from his place in the door way, “They were toying with him.” He walked up to the foot of the bed, “They’re cruel,” he scoffed, “not even Bakura is that bad when he feeds.” He gave a small smile, “And that’s saying something.”

“Yugi,” Malik placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “This is all new to you still. I know you’re scared, but feeding from a human does not make you a monster. I don’t want to tell you that you’ll go the rest of your life feeding on the substitute, because we both know that won’t happen.”

“Jounouchi was always so protective of me. I wanted to protect him, as well. I just, didn’t expect him to realize that it was me. When one of the vampires shoved him against the wall, he cut his cheek.” Yugi shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pang of hunger that hit him, “Oh god, it was just too sweet. After I saved him, the smell reached my nose again and I just snapped.”

Yami stood, knowing full well that Yugi’s hunger was returning. He left the room, returning a few seconds later with a few bags of the substitute. He held one out to Yugi, “Please, you need it.”

Yugi turned his head, looking at Yami. He felt a lump in his throat, Yami’s worried and serious gaze making him freeze up a bit. Okay so, he admitted it. He hated making these two worry about him, especially Yami. Slowly, he sat up, dizziness hitting him. He shut his eyes, not wanting to see the room spin.

Yami sat next to him, placing a caring hand on his knee, “Take it easy, young fledgling. You’re still weak.”

Yugi could feel his cheeks burn with a blush but ignored it. He nodded, feeling lightheaded. He felt Yami’s thumb move over his knee, no doubt in his mind that Yami was trying to calm him in any way he could.

He held his hand out, silently asking for a bag. He felt the cold surface of the bag and his fangs elongate. He brought the bag to his mouth, biting into it and quickly draining it. He could feel his hunger subside a bit. It wasn’t a whole lot, but it definitely became a lot more bearable than before.

Of course that didn’t stop him from hungrily reaching for another one.

Once the bags were empty and thrown out (by Malik, of course), Yami stayed by Yugi’s side, watching as Yugi slowly slipped into slumber. Yami wondered what it like, being able to sleep still. While sleep wasn’t a concept that was totally taken away from vampires, it was still something that happened less often.

Once Yami was sure Yugi was fast asleep, he stood, wanting to give Yugi some privacy. However, he stopped, hearing Yugi call for him. He turned, “Yugi?” He asked, his voice soft.

“Please stay.” Yugi requested. He opened his eyes, “The nightmares have gotten worse lately. Please don’t leave me alone.”

The nightmares. There would be times when Yami would run into the room, hearing Yugi cry out in fear. From then, Yami would stay with him, comforting him the best he could.

Yami nodded, sitting back on the bed, “I’ll be right here, Yugi.”

Yugi gently pulled Yami’s elbow, wanting him closer.

Yami blinked a few times, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. Was Yugi asking him to lay next to him? Of course he was. However, Yami believed it was just because Yugi was scared and in no way did the fledgling have feelings for him. No, of course not. However, Yami nodded, not wanting to let Yugi down or let his fear grow.

Yami laid next to Yugi, smiling when he rested his head against Yami’s chest. He wrapped an arm around Yugi’s shoulder, “Sleep tight, Yugi.” He whispered, kissing the crown of Yugi’s head.

* * *

Malik poked his head into the room, smiling at the sight. Yami looked up, putting his index finger to lips, silently telling Malik to be quiet.

Malik nodded, walking into the room, “Peaceful slumber, for once?”

Yami nodded, “I just hope it lasts.”

Malik looked at Yami, “If you intend on acting on your feelings, don’t hurt him.”

Yami looked up at him, meeting his gaze, “Malik, you know I don’t intend on hurting him.”

“I know, but that past of yours. Just make sure that when he does find out about it and if he’s upset over it, fix it. I know you like Yugi and he’s pretty much become my best friend, maybe even a brother to me, so if you hurt him, I have every right to come after you.” He smirked.

Yami held Malik’s gaze, “I understand.”

“He’s been through a lot that we don’t know about, Yami. It’s obviously caused him a lot of trauma and I’d hate to see him hurt even more. I understand that your secret is important to you, but please, don’t keep it from him forever.”

Yami looked down to Yugi, “Of course.”

Yami wondered how long he could keep his secret.

He just hoped that Yugi wouldn’t be too hurt over it.

* * *

“Master,” a figure spoke, kneeling down in respect, “We have located the two. They’re together.”

Another person smirked, lighting a candle, “Are they now?” He snickered, “Well, we mustn’t keep them waiting. I’m sure that _his majesty_ would hate it if something happened to his dear fledgling.”

“Shall I alert the others?” The other asked, looking at the face that was illuminated by the candle.

“Of course, however, do not act until I allow it. Understood?”

The other nodded in respect, “But of course, Master.”

“Good. Now, get out of my sight.”

The other stood, leaving the room. He smirked, walking down the hall. He wouldn’t dream of acting without his Master’s words, however, that didn’t mean that he wasn’t going to follow his own agenda when the time came.


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... Oops?  
>  Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!

Yami watched as Yugi finally left their room. It’s been five days since what happened and Yugi was slowly pulling himself out his rut, “Haven’t seen you in a while.”

Yugi gave him a small smile, sitting next to him on the couch, “One can only take so much of the same old room.”

Yami returned the smile, happy to see him finally out and a smile on his face, “Well, it’s nice to see you outside of there again.”

Yugi nodded. He looked down to his lap, his smile fading, “Thank you.”

Yami looked at him, tilting his head a bit to the side, “For what?” He asked, a small, curious smile on his face.

“For taking care of me. You could be a bit naggy at times,” he smiled, “but I guess it’s just because you care.”

Yami scoffed, “I’m not naggy.”

Yugi nodded, “Yes, you are. But, without your nagging I’d still be weak in bed.”

Yami smiled, ruffling Yugi’s hair, “I’m just happy you’re feeling better.”

Yugi blushed, not wanting Yami to stop, “It would be nice if all vampires were like you.” He looked down, “I was thrust into this world without a friend. It’s amazing how much can change.”

“You give me too much credit, Yugi.”

Yugi shook his head, “But it’s true.” He looked back up to Yami, “It seems like you had some practice in caring for people. Almost like a king.” Yugi chuckled, “But that’s silly, right?”

Yami swallowed the lump in throat, “Yeah, silly.”

Yami could feel the guilt of keeping his secret grow and grow. Sure, Yugi had his own secrets, but he was clearly traumatized by them; Yami figured that his own secret was nothing compared to Yugi’s. It was tough leaving Egypt and his palace, of course, but he’s had _years_ to move on. However, it wasn’t the fact that Yugi wouldn’t accept his status of former pharaoh that worried him.

“Yugi?”

“Hm?”

Yami looked down to his hands, wanting to avoid Yugi’s eyes, “Not many people would agree with you. I’ve been around for many of years, Yugi and I’ve made some enemies along the way. I’m not saying I’m a bad person, it’s just,” he sighed, running a nervous hand through his hair, “people will tell you otherwise.”

“I believe you.” Yugi spoke, his voice confident, “If you treat me with so much care, then why should I believe the words of someone else?”

Yami looked at him, “You really do give me too much credit.” Despite his nerves, he smiled.

* * *

“How’s the runt?” Bakura asked from his spot on the kitchen island.

“He’s doing better.” Yami rolled his eyes, “Can you get your ass off the island?” He crossed his arms, glaring at Bakura.

Bakura smirked, “Nope.”

“You enjoy being a dick, don’t you?”

“Of course, I do.”

Yami sighed, listening to the rain outside, “Whatever.”

Bakura looked at him, a curious glint in his eyes, “Okay, what’s bothering you?”

Yami scoffed, “I don’t think you’ll be much help.”

Bakura shrugged, “You have a point, but how can I just ignore your sour mood?”

“You haven’t been ignoring my moods in weeks, actually.” He eyed the vampire, a sly smirk on his face, “Are you growing soft, Bakura?”

Bakura’s eyes widened and his cheeks burned. He turned his head, crossing his arms over his chest, “No!”

Yami snickered, “You are getting soft, Kura!” He teased, using his old nickname on him

Bakura looked back at Yami, rage washing over him, “Don’t call me that!”

Yami just laughed, “If you say so,” Yami crossed his arms, “ _Kura_.”

Bakura’s eye twitched, “You are horrible.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“See ya tomorrow, Gramps!” Jounouchi called, locking the door of the game shop before walking out. He rolled his eyes and groaned, cursing the rain. Jounouchi wasn’t too fond of rain and since it was raining all day, Jounouchi hated it even more, “Stupid rain.” He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets, walking off.

He kept walking before he stopped in front of a dark alleyway. He sighed as the memories hit him. This was the same alleyway where Yugi saved him and tried to drain him dry. Slowly, he made his way to the entrance. He stopped, his hand on the wall. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing away his nerves.

With a deep breath, he took a few steps inside, “Yugi?” He called, “Are you there?” A part of him thought it was stupid to call for his friend, thinking he wasn’t there. However, the other part of him hoped so much that he was, “Yugi?” He tried again, “If you’re there, please come out. I just want to talk to you.”

Yugi sighed. Slowly, he moved out from his hiding spot, “Hello Jounouchi.” He spoke, his voice soft and unsure.

Jounouchi took a step forward, “I still can’t believe its really you.”

Yugi nodded, taking a step back. He couldn’t trust himself; he had to keep his distance from Jounouchi, “Well, I’m here. I suppose you want an explanation, right?”

Jounouchi stopped, quickly catching onto his friend’s discomfort. So, he kept his distance. He nodded, “That would be nice.”

Yugi gave a small sigh of relief when Jounouchi didn’t try and approach him anymore, “Did you tell the others?”

Jounouchi nodded, “I did. Of course, I left out the whole vampire thing. We also decided not to tell your grandfather.”

“Thank you. I don’t think they’ll be able to handle it and I don’t want Grandfather to worry about me.” He looked at Jououchi, trying to avoid looking at his neck. He still felt guilty after what happened, “Are you angry with me?”

Jounouchi shook his head, “I know you didn’t mean to.”

Yugi looked down, “That still doesn’t make up for the fact that I almost had you for dinner. I’m still only a fledgling, Jounouchi. The hunger is getting too much, I didn’t mean to snap and go after you.”

Jounouch shook his head, “I’m not angry with you, Yugi. Don’t beat yourself up, man.” He sighed, “I just hope you’re not alone during all of this.”

Yugi shook his head, a small smile making its way on his face, “Not at all. About three months ago I started living with another vampire. He and his friends have been really good to me, Jounouchi. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine.”

“Well, that’s good to hear.” He smiled, relief washing over him, “As long as you’re safe, pal.”

* * *

Silence fell over the two; the soft sound of rain and faraway thunder filling the room. Yami walked over to the window in the living room and looked out, “He compared me to a king, yesterday.”

Bakura sighed, knowing full well who Yami was talking about, “You didn’t tell him, didn’t you?”

Yami shook his head, “No.”

Bakura rolled his eyes, hopping off the island, “You need to tell him,” he approached Yami, standing next to him, “he needs to know.”

Yami looked down, “I know.”

* * *

Yugi took a step closer to Jounouchi, starting to feel a bit more comfortable around him, “I’m sorry.”

Jounouchi tilted his head, “For what?”

“For just leaving like I did. I didn’t want you guys to get hurt because of me. This world is so different, I didn’t want anyone to get caught up in my problems.”

Jounouchi waved his hands in front of him, “Its fine, pal. I get it.” He gave Yugi his signature smile, “I’m just glad to know that you’re okay.”

Yugi smiled back, nostalgia hitting him. He missed seeing Jounouchi happy, giving him that smile that made everything wrong in the world disappear, “I really do miss you guys, though.” He took another step closer, “It really is nice to see you again, Jounouchi.”

“Is it nice to see us again, fledgling?” A figure spoke, disrupting the peace and taking away the happiness from the two friends. The figure stepped out of the shadows, a smirk on his face.

Yugi’s eyes widened in fear, “V-Valon.”

Valon took a few steps closer, “So nice to hear my name from you.”

Yugi looked at Jounouchi, urgency in his eyes, “Jounouchi, run!”

“I don’t think so!” Another figure spoke, grabbing Jounouchi and pinning his arms behind him.

“Let go!” Jounouchi shouted, struggling to get out of the vampire’s grip.

“Amelda.” Yugi breathed out. He could feel his fear grow and he feared that _he_ was going to show next. Yugi took another step back, wanting to get away.

“Don’t forget about me, fledgling.” A figured spoke, wrapping a strong arm around Yugi’s chest, pinning him to his body. He leaned in, whispering in Yugi’s ear, “Did you miss me?”

Yugi struggled, trying to get away. He was beyond scared now. He wanted to break free, to save Jounouchi and get away but he knew he had to way of doing that, “Raphael,” he started, his voice cracking in fear, “Please let me go.”

“I don’t think so.” He spoke, pressing a rag against Yugi’s mouth and nose.

Yugi’s eyes widened, the smell invading his senses. He continued to struggle, but he could feel his body grow weak. His hearing became muffled and vision blurry. He could barely hear Jounouchi call out his name. He soon stopped struggling, letting darkness take over him and letting his body fall limp.

* * *

“Why can’t you just tell him?” Bakura asked, his anger growing. He was growing sick and tired over Yami hiding his past from Yugi, “I know you’re not over it, but keeping it hidden will only make things worse for you, Yami.”

“What do I say? Tell him I used to be pharaoh? Fine! How do I tell him that I’m basically a criminal in the eyes of The Council?” Yami asked, his own anger growing. He was angry at himself. He knew that Yugi would accept his past as pharaoh, but he didn’t know how he would take the news of the raid. Yugi had seen full vampires at their worst and Yami was afraid that Yugi would see him as the same, “It’s that stupid raid!” He looked at Bakura, not bothering to hide his anger, “What if he see me as just some monster, huh!? He already sees himself as one!”

Bakura turned to him, “Tell him it wasn’t you!”

“It’s not that simple!” Yami rolled his eyes, running his hands through his hair. He turned away, “I’ve earned his trust. Telling him about the raid is one thing, but as far as he knows, I have nothing to hide from him. I understand him not telling me his secrets, but I have no reason to hide mine like he does.”

Bakura sighed, “Yugi is traumatized by whatever happened and you’re just still hung up over the past. You’re both afraid to feed from the source, too. If you ask me, you two need each other. No one understands the pain of a past like you two. You’ll eventually understand each other.”

“I’m sure Yugi won’t be too thrilled at me hiding my past, however.”

“Understandable.” Bakura spoke. He had to agree with Yami on that. The two had formed quite the bond over the three months and learned to trust each other, as well. Bakura opened his mouth to say something, however he stopped, “Someone is coming.” He whispered.

Yami turned to the door, his ears picking up the sound of footsteps coming closer to his apartment. He looked at Bakura, both easily picking up the forceful sound of them. For a split second, Yami hoped that this was just someone walking by to visit a friend or something, but he knew better. He quietly made his way to door, Bakura close by.

Soon the footsteps stopped before there was a slam on the door and the footsteps walked back in direction they came from. The vampires looked at each other for a few seconds before turning back to the door. Yami’s mind started running a mile a minute, tons of possibilities popping up in his thoughts. He opened the door, finding a note taped to the door.

He pulled the note off and locked the door. He looked at Bakura, “It’s a note.”

“Read it.” Bakura urged, a slight impatience in his voice.

Yami opened the note, his eyes scanning over the handwriting. His eyes widened and fear took over. He shook his head.

No.

Please no.

Yami could feel his legs grow weak and his chest tighten.

It was a lie, right? Maybe even some sick prank that was being pulled on him

But he knew better.

He looked back down to the note, re-reading it as if to make sure his eyes weren’t playing a trick on him

_“If you wish to see your precious fledgling again, then come to the abandoned warehouse near the end of the city._

_Come alone.”_

Yami looked up to Bakura, “Someone has Yugi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..... Oops???  
>  pleasefeelfreetohateme  
> Also naggy, over-protective Yami is great.


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I need to remind myself which fandom I'm writing for... Because this isn't the Phandom omg  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!  
> Trigger Warnings: Implied unwanted sexual advances. Implied abuse. Violence.

Yami shook his head, hoping that this was all just a bad dream. He could feel his knees buckle and he felt everything just come crashing on top of him. He slammed his hand on the kitchen island, trying to keep his balance, “Someone has him.” He looked up to Bakura, “What if it’s the Council? What if they found him?” He asked, his voice frantic, wanting answers as soon as possible.

“There’s only one way to find out.” He placed a gentle hand on Yami’s shoulder, “I’m going with you.”

Yami shook his head, “No. The note says to go alone. Yugi’s life is at risk, I’m putting myself at risk by going. There’s no way I’m risking someone else’s life.”

Bakura scoffed, “So, you’d rather die on your own that letting me help? Yami, I’m not letting you go alone.”

“No, Bakura.” He spoke, his voice firm. Yami pushed aside his fear and anxiety. He was going alone and that was final. Yugi became his responsibility when he took him in and there was no way he was going to let him suffer anymore, “If it was The Council that took him, then I’m the one that needs to save him. No one else.”

Bakura looked at him, trying to find the fear that was in his eyes just a few seconds ago but found nothing, “You’re serious.” At the nod he received, he sighed, “Very well.” He patted Yami’s shoulder, “Don’t screw this up,” he smirked, “Pharaoh Atem.”

Yami looked at him in shock. This was the first time Bakura had ever called him ‘Pharaoh’ or ‘Atem’ out of respect. Usually, Bakura used his old names to prove a harsh point or to just be an ass. Nonetheless, Yami accepted the use of his old title, “I won’t.”

Bakura smiled, “Good. I’m still going, however.” He spoke, walking out the door before Yami had a chance to protest.

Yami groaned, following Bakura out the door, “Bakura!”

“Look, I’ll go, but I’ll stay outside. If anything goes wrong or you need help getting out, I’ll be there.” He stopped, grabbing Yami’s shoulders, looking into his eyes, “You maybe a Pharaoh, but even they needed help along the way. I’m sure there was someone being an ass that you needed your High Priests to help you take them out.”

Yami shook his head, a small smile on his face, “There was and you remind me of him, actually. It was this thief that had it out for me. As you can imagine, helping the Pharaoh wasn’t on his to-do list, so you got him beat in that department. However, he was an ass and so are you.” He smirked at him, “No wonder I want to bash your face in most of the time.”

Bakura frowned, “Ha ha, very funny.”

“Hey, it’s a compliment.”

“I’ll have you know that I only stole one time.”

“Yeah, from me.” Yami smiled, despite the high stress he was currently under. Bakura was an ass, but at least he was there to make this rescue mission a bit better.

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Raphael?” Valon asked, leaning against a column, “Master said to capture him, leave the message for the Pharaoh to lure him here and take both to him.”

“Everything will be fine. I miss my little fledgling and I’m sure you missed him as well.” Raphael shrugged. Going against his Master’s requests was something he was used to and easily got away with, “Besides, the Council will be able to punish them soon. I just want to have some fun with my old fledgling.”

Valon shot Amelda a worried glance. The two were used to Raphael following his own rules, they just didn’t wish to feel their Master’s rage. Valon sighed, “If you think everything will be fine, then we’ll follow you.”

Amelda shrugged, “It’s not like you’re giving us much a choice.” He looked over to Yugi’s unconscious form, “It has been a while since we’ve had him in our possession, anyway.”

Raphael scoffed, “He was mine to begin with. Don’t get too comfortable with him around again. I’ll be sure to remind him and both of you that he only answers to me.” He approached Yugi, “Go check on the human.”

Amelda and Valon nodded, leaving Raphael alone with Yugi.

Raphael knelt down next to Yugi, a smirk on his face, “Time to wake up, little one.”

* * *

Yugi could smell the strong scent of wax burning and he could feel himself being pulled out from the darkness that consumed him. He could hear a rough voice call to him, urging him to wake up. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking around the room. He spotted a few lanterns and candles burning which explained the wax smell, however, he couldn’t find the voice.

Then, his eyes landed on him.

Yugi widened his eyes, fear taking over, “Raphael!” He backed up, trying to get away. Unfortunately, a sharp tug pulled him back. He looked down, eyes falling on the chain that Raphael held in his hands. He tried to move his arms, however, he couldn’t get far, feeling the rusted cuffs rub against his wrists, “Please, I’m begging you. Let me go.” Yugi could feel the tears sting his eyes, threating to fall.

Raphael smirked, “But then I would lose you again, little one. And, I don’t want that.” He tugged on the chain again, dragging Yugi closer to him, “I lost you once, there’s no way I’m losing you again.” His hands moved to the cuff around his neck, “You had that choker on your neck.”

Yugi could feel his chest tighten and his nerves hit him all over, “My choker…” He shut his eyes, “Where is it?” He could feel the slight sting from the bite, triggering the memories of his turning.

“I got rid of it, little one.” He pulled a key from his pocket, unlocking the cuff from Yugi’s neck, “Are you ashamed of your little bite, Yugi?”

Yugi shivered once Raphael ran his fingers over the bite, “Please,” he begged, the tears falling, “Stop…”

Raphael smirked, “I don’t think I want to. Yugi, you know there’s nothing to be ashamed of. Don’t you remember that night?”

Yugi shut his eyes, shaking his head, “Stop.”

“That night. It was so quiet and you just so happened to walk by the alleyway I was in.” He smirked, hearing Yugi whimper, “Your blood just smelled so sweet and your neck was so pale and inviting, little Yugi.”

Yugi tried to get away from Raphael’s tight grip on the chain, “No…” Yugi kept his head down, not wanting to see the vampire’s face.

“You were supposed to be dinner and that was all,” he leaned in, whispering in Yugi’s ear, “but I soon realized that you could be quite the pet.”

Yugi whimpered, feeling Raphael’s hot breath on his neck, “No, please stop.” Yugi was heading to a sensory overload and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Stop? Now Yugi, why would I do that?”

“Because you will if you know what’s good for you.” A deep voice spoke, a certain confidence in the voice that made Yugi feel at ease.

Yugi looked up, “Yami!” He couldn’t help but smile.

This was it. Yami was here to save him.

Raphael rolled his eyes, “Yugi!” He shouted, pulling on the chain, “You belong to me, remember?”

Yugi felt the fear comeback, old memories flooding into his mind. He looked up to Yami, wanting him to just rip Raphael away from him and make everything okay again. He felt the sharp tug of the chain again and looked back to see Raphael’s glare. The glare Yugi knew too well. Immediately, he looked down, “I belong to you.” He spoke, the words coming out all too easily.

Raphael petted Yugi’s hair as if one would do to an animal, “So nice of you to join us, Yami.” He stood keeping his grip tight on the chain, “If you are wondering, we are not with The Council.”

“’We’?” Yami asked.

Raphael smirked and snapped his fingers, “Meet one of us, Yami.”

Immediately, a pair of arms wrapped around Yami’s arms, pushing him to the ground. Yami struggled, trying to get away, “Dammit.” He cursed, feeling rope wrap around his wrists.

“Yami, meet Amelda.” Raphael spoke, “I’m sure you won’t try anything else? Hm?” Raphael asked, though not wanting an answer.

“Let Yugi go.” Yami spoke, his anger growing.

“I don’t think so.” Raphael knelt down, petting Yugi’s hair, “I’ve missed my little pet.”

Yami was seething. How dare he treat Yugi like he was nothing but a pet, “Don’t you dare lay a hand on him!”

Raphael smirked, “I can do whatever I wish with him, Yami.” He ran his fingers over Yugi’s bite mark again, earning another struggle from Yami, “I don’t think you know my name, do you Yami?” He tugged at the chain, urging Yugi to look at him, “Little Yugi, why won’t you tell him who I am? Who am I to you, little one?”

Yugi shut his eyes and hung his head. He shook his head, not wanting to listen to his abuser.

Raphael scowled, his anger growing, “Yugi, have you forgotten who owns you? It seems you’ve gotten disobedient since leaving me. I will have to fix that. Now, explain to your dear Yami who am I and about our past together,” he looked at Yami, a smirk on his face, “I’m sure he would like to know.”

“Don’t do it, Yugi! Don’t listen to him!” Yami shouted.

Amelda dug his heel into Yami’s back, pushing him to the ground, “Silence.”

Yugi looked at Yami, wanting so much to break free and run to him. He felt the sharp tug again and looked up to Raphael’s threatening glare. Yugi gulped and nodded, “As you wish.”

“Yugi!” Yami shouted again, only to be met with Amelda shoving him closer to the ground.

Yugi looked at Yami, an apologetic look in his eyes. He quickly looked down, not wanting to see Yami’s gaze, “Raphael. His name is Raphael.” Yugi swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked away his tears, “He’s the one who turned me.”

“What else, Yugi?” Raphael asked, running his hand down Yugi’s cheek, smirking at the reaction he received from Yami, “What else am I to you, little one?”

Yugi shut his eyes, wanting so much to pull away from Raphael’s touch, “Raphael is my Master and I am nothing but his pet.”

“You see Yami, Yugi was simply going to be my dinner, but he just seemed like the perfect pet so I turned him. I let him go, letting him get used to his new life. When I went to go fetch him, it seemed he still didn’t feed from the source, but no matter.” He smirked, moving his hand from Yugi’s hair to his lower back, earning a shudder from Yugi, “I knew he would make an obedient pet. Oh Yami, if only you could have seen the things he’s done for me. Seen the things that happen behind closed doors.”

“You’re sick.” Yami spoke, glaring at Raphael.

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” He looked at Yugi, “However, I wanted you to live forever with me. As a fledgling, you can still die any way I human can. Speaking of human,” he snapped his fingers, “Valon! Bring him out!”

“Let go of me!”

Yugi’s eyes widened, recognizing the new voice.

No.

No. This could not be happening.

Yugi felt his neck be cuffed again and a tug at the new cuff. He quickly looked down to the chain that was attached to his neck.

Raphael was handed a knife from Amelda and he smirked, watching Valon push Jounouchi on his knees in from of him, “Little Yugi, it’s time you feed from the source and what a better way to start by feeding from your friend.”

Jounouchi looked at Yugi, his eyes wide, “Yugi…”

Yugi looked at Jounouchi. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but stopped when he felt the sharp tug at his neck. He looked down, not wanting to anger Raphael anymore.

Raphael looked at Amelda, “Gag both Yami and Jounouchi. I don’t want anyone trying to yell at Yugi to stop. It’s time he finally finishes his transition. After all, we are blood-sucking creatures of the night, are we not?”

Raphael watched Amelda do as he was told. He pulled at Yugi’s chain, forcing him to stop struggling, “You can’t save them now, dear Yugi.” He gave the chain to Valon before grabbing Jounouchi, slashing his cheek open, making the blood flow.

Immediately, the sweet smell reached Yugi’s nose, invading his senses. He could feel his fangs elongate, wanting to sink into Jounouchi. He winced, feeling Raphael push him towards Jounouchi. He shut his eyes, moving his head away.

“Drink from him, Yugi!” Raphael shouted, the tone of his voice sending painful memories into Yugi’s head.

Yugi shook his head, not wanting to speak. He knew that if he did, he would break and he would either regret what he’s done or he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He could hear Yami and Jounouchi’s muffled shouts as Raphael shoved him closer to Jounouchi’s neck.

Raphael leaned in, swiping his finger over Jounouchi’s blood. He grabbed Yugi by the hair, glaring into Yugi’s fearful eyes. He smirked, running his finger over Yugi’s lips, smearing Jounouchi’s blood over them, “Come on Yugi, one little taste.”

But Yugi didn’t open his mouth, nor did he run his tongue over his lips. He shut his eyes, shaking his head.

Raphael groaned in anger and impatience. He roughly shoved Yugi to the ground, “Fetch me the blood bags.” He smirked, licking his finger, “Yugi, your friend has some sweet blood. It would be a shame for you to miss out.”

“The bags, Rahpael.” Amelda spoke, handing one to Raphael.

Raphael smirked, “Good.” He bit into the bag before squeezing some of the blood through the holes. He knelt down, swaying the bag under Yugi’s nose, “Doesn’t it smell sweet, Yugi? Delicious, right?”

Yugi shut his eyes, trying to ignore his growing hunger. He could hear muffles shouts from Yami and Jounouchi again. He backed away.

“You have to feed sometime, Yugi!” Raphael shouted, his impatience growing.

“Raphael,” Valon started, “This is going too far.”

Raphael turned to Valon, “What? Are you going to go tell Master? You know what would happen if you do.” He threatened.

Valon sighed, looking down, “Of course not. I won’t say anything.”

Raphael nodded, “Good.” He looked back down to Yugi, “Now, feed. Your master commands you to!”

Yugi could hear more muffled shouting. Yugi shook his head, still not budging or speaking. Then, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. Yugi winced, feeling the sharp kick from Raphael.

Raphael groaned, “Fine.” He pulled Yugi up his hair again, handing Amelda the bag back, “If you do not wish to feed, then would you like to hear a story?” He looked over to Yami, “It is one that you have to hear. There’s something you must know about your savior here. You trust him, right? Well, you should rethink that.”

Yugi looked up at him, “What?”

Rahpeal nodded, “Yami isn’t what he makes himself out to be.”

Yami’s eyes widened. He knew where this was going and this was the last way he wanted Yugi to find out. He shook his head, his pleading coming out muffled.

Raphael smirked, placing a hand on Yugi’s back, “’Yami’ isn’t his actual name, you know?”

Yami tried pleading again, even if he knew there was no point in getting him to stop. He knew he needed Bakura’s help but he had no way of letting him know.

Yami was helpless.

“Pharaoh Atem,” Raphael started, “Yami is actually that infamous pharaoh that disappeared from his kingdom.” He ran his fingers through Yugi’s hair, making the gesture seems as gentle and as kind as possible, “They say that Pharaoh Atem was a fair king, ruling the way his father taught him to. Do you know why he left, though?”

Yugi looked at Yami, meeting his gaze, “Yami? Is… is this true?”

Yami looked down. He just nodded.

“Why… why didn’t you tell me?” Yugi asked, feeling betrayed.

“Because, little one,” Raphael started, feeling Yugi’s trust for the pharaoh diminish little by little, “there was a raid on his kingdom. He was turned just a few day earlier. That raid, where most of his royal court and High Priests, as well as his people perished at the fangs of a vampire and his followers.” He moved his hand over Yugi’s cheek, taking advantage of Yugi’s weakness and sadness, “Do you wish to know who that vampire was?”

Yugi nodded, never ripping his gaze from Yami.

“Pharaoh Atem, of course.” Raphael spoke. He pulled Yugi closer to him, “Atem turned on his people. He couldn’t control his hunger and gave into the blood lust. Some pharaoh, huh?” He smirked, “You’re your dear Yami is basically a criminal. The Council wants him dead. Of course, he was also hiding you, however, luckily for you, I’ve convinced The Council to drop all the charges against you.”

Yugi looked at Raphael, falling for his sincerity. He looked down, not wanting to look at Yami anymore, “He’s not my ‘dear Yami’ anymore.” He whispered, feeling betrayed and hurt, like someone slapped him in the face.

Yami shouted, rolling his eyes when his shouts still came out muffled. Still, he tried, shaking his head.

“Try all you want, Pharaoh!” Raphael smirked, “He doesn’t want you now.” He looked down to Yugi, “I’m sorry you had to be hurt like that, little one. However, you can’t trust every vampire out there. You know you can always trust me, of course,”

Yugi just nodded. He could feel guilt at trusting Raphael so easily, especially after all that he’s done to him. Yugi knew he could be awful, but he trusted Yami with all his heart and in the end, he hurt him.

How did he know that Yami wouldn’t hurt him again?

Yami held Yugi’s gaze. He wanted so much to tell him that it wasn’t him who performed the raid, that it was someone else.

Yugi shook his head, looking down, “Please Master, I do not wish to be here right now.” His voice soft and weak.

Raphael hummed, gently stroking Yugi’s hair in false affection, “As you wish, my pet.” He leaned in, “But first,” he spoke, smirking at Yami. He roughly crashed his lips on Yugi’s, licking Jounouchi’s dried blood from his lips.

Yugi shuddered, painful memories flooding his mind. He wanted to push Raphael away, but he knew he couldn’t. He heard the muffled shouts from Yami and Jounouchi, but even they couldn’t give Yugi the courage to push Raphael away.

Valon shut his eyes, looking away, not wanting to see the sight before him. He was tired of pretending, but what else could he do in a situation like this?

Raphael pulled away, licking his lips, “You’re missing out, my pet. Now, shall we make our leave?” He turned, tugging on the chain, “Amelda. Valon. Watch these two.”

Yami watched them leave, wanting to scream out. He wanted to run and take Yugi into his arms and tell him the truth; tell him what really happened. He looked over to Jounouchi, who looked like he was ready to burst with anger. He couldn’t blame him.

Amelda walked over to Yami, a smirk on his face, “It kills you, doesn’t it? Seeing Raphael take Yugi away like that?”

“How about I just kill you?” A figure spoke, landing a swift kick in Amelda’s stomach. He stood, arms crossed, “No wonder you couldn’t call for me, Yami.”

Yami looked up, relief washing over him.

He had never been so happy to see Bakura.

Bakura pulled Yami up, removing the rope and gag, “Where’s the runt?”

Yami looked down, “He knows, but, he thinks it’s me. Bakura, he’s gone.”

“No he’s not.” Valon spoke, struggling to keep Amelda pinned against the ground, “And I can tell you where Raphael is taking him.”

Bakura watched as Yami quickly untied the rope from Jounouchi and removed the gag, “Why should we trust you, huh!?”

“Because! Yugi doesn’t know it was me who saved him!” Valon shouted back, finally pinning Amelda down, “The only way he got away from Raphael the first time was because I helped him escape.”

“That was you!?” Amelda shouted, struggling to turn his head around.

Valon rolled his eyes, “Yes, now stop struggling!” Then, he noticed the rope that dangling in front of him. He looked up, “Yami?”

“Hurry and tie him up.” Yami spoke, growing impatient.

Valon nodded, taking the rope from Yami, “Thank you.”  He pinned Amelda’s hands behind him, tying his wrists together. He leaned in, “You know if you tell Raphael about this, you’re dead right?”

Amelda scoffed, “You know once Master catches wind of your betrayal, he won’t go easy on you?”

“It’s worth it.” He stood, looking at the other three, waiting for an answer. Valon sighed, “The Palace of Atlantis.”

“What?” Yami asked, “I thought the Palace was destroyed?”

Valon shook his head, “It wasn’t. The palace was overtaken our Master, well, their Master.” He leaned in, whispering into Yami’s ear, “Save Yugi. I shall be awaiting for your arrival at the palace.”

Yami looked at him, holding his gaze. He nodded, “Thank you.” He turned to Bakura, “We better get out of here.” He turned to Jounouchi, “You better get home.”

Jounouchi crossed his arms, shaking his head, “I’m going with you. Yugi’s my pal, there’s no way I’m leaving him alone.”

“A human? Waltzing into a palace full of vampires? I don’t think so.” Yami spoke, “Yugi will have my head if something happens to you.”

“Pharaoh,” Bakura started, “he’s the only one that Yugi will trust right now. Besides, I can tell this guy can hold his own. We need him.”

Yami sighed, running his hand though his hair, “I don’t know about this.”

Jounouchi grabbed Yami’s shoulders, “Look, I appreciate all that you’ve done for Yugi and I believe that you didn’t murder your people, but now it’s my turn to save Yugi. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. He’ll be fine.”

“Pharaoh?” Bakura asked, trying to read his emotions.

“I know that deep down Yugi believes that you’re innocent.” Jounouchi added.

Valon nodded, “Raphael is taking advantage of Yugi’s vulnerability right now. Yugi is afraid of Raphael, so believing him easily is better than facing his wraith. Deep down, Yugi knows Raphael is wrong, Yami.”

Yami looked down, sighing. Finally, he looked back up to Jounouchi, “Okay.” He turned to Bakura, “We need to get to Isis before the sun comes up. We’ll move once the sun sets, okay?” He turned to Valon, “Thank you. For saving Yugi then and for saving Yugi now.”

Valon patted Yami’s shoulder, “It’s the least I can do.” He nodded, “Go. Yugi is waiting for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm horrible I know omg  
> Also, part of the reason why Valon isn't totally awful is because he's my fave so...


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI IS A GREAT FRIEND AND LOVES WITH YUGI WITH ALL HIS HEART  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!  
> Trigger Warnings: Abuse. Violence. Implied sexual assault.

Yugi knocked on the heavy doors in front of him, trying to ignore the fear that slowly made its way around him, “Master Raphael,” he called, “I’m here to serve you now.”

“Come in, dear Yugi.”

Yugi nodded, gathering up all his courage to walk into the room. He had terrible memories of this room and he hoped that nothing bad would happen again. However, Yugi knew better. He knew that he was back in Raphael’s clutches and there was no way he would let him go without a fight.

Yugi was, after all, just a pet.

Yugi walked through the doors, flinching at the loud noise they made while closing. He spotted Raphael standing out on the balcony. He made his way through the room, stopping in front of the open French doors. He bowed his head, “What is it that you wish for me to do, Master?”

Raphael didn’t turn around to face Yugi, “Come closer, little one.”

Yugi could hear the lust in his voice and fought the shudder that crept up his back, “As you wish.” He approached Raphael, keeping his head down. He shut his eyes in fear, feeling Raphael’s strong grip around his shoulders, “What is it that you need from me?”

Raphael smirked, “You seem to already know.” His voice was low and intimidating. He moved his hand down Yugi’s back, “I’m positive that you won’t disappoint me, is that right?”

Yugi nodded, “I only live to serve you, Master.”

Raphael smirked, “Of course, my pet.” He led Yugi into the room, “Close the doors and the curtains. I wish to have you for the rest of the night, pet.”

Yugi nodded, “As you wish.” He hated this. He hated how he easily listened to him, but he had no other choice. He was back with Raphael and it seemed he was still conditioned to obey his every command. So, he turned, closing the doors, and pulling the thick, black curtains together. He turned, bowing his head once again before making his way to the large bed in the room.

Raphael held his arms out, “Come.”

Yugi nodded. While Raphael didn’t elaborate on his demand, Yugi knew exactly what he wanted. He kept his head down, sitting on Raphael’s lap. He shuddered, feeling the vampire’s hot breath on his neck.

Raphael moved his hands down Yugi’s chest, “You know, little one. I’m quite angry. It seems like the Pharaoh and your human friend managed to escape. Not only that, but you disobeyed me by not feeding.” He roughly nibbled at Yugi’s neck, “It seems like I have to let out my frustrations and tech you to never disobey me again.”

Yugi nodded, “Of course, Master.” He shut his eyes, feeling the sharp pain on his neck. Yugi knew where this was going and this was something he wished he never would have endured again. He pushed away his fear, “What kind of pleasure do you need from me, Master?”

* * *

Yami opened the door to Isis’s home, making his way inside, “Isis. We have a problem.”

Isis looked up from her various spells, “What is it, My Pharaoh?” She stood, “What troubles you?”

Yami looked down, “Yugi, he’s been taken.”

Isis moved closer to him, “What?” She asked, “Who? Who took him?”

“Raphael and his partners. Yugi, he used to be abused by Raphael it seems. Yugi’s so conditioned to believe that he’s just his pet. We need to get him away from there.”

Isis nodded, “Very well. But first,” she nodded at Jounouchi, “may I ask who this is?”

Yami nodded, “This is Jounouchi, Yugi’s old friend. It seems they were taken together.”

Isis nodded her greeting at Jounouchi, “Pleased to meet you. Now, shouldn’t you be at home? I doubt Yugi would want you facing vampires.”

Jounouchi sighed, “I’m not going home. Yugi’s my pal, there’s no way I’m leaving him.”

Isis simply smiled at him, “You remind me of someone I knew long ago, actually. My Pharaoh,” she turned to Yami, “what is it you need?”

“Spells, weapons, anything and everything to save to Yugi.”

Isis nodded, turning back to her worktable, “I should have a list of spells that will be effective in this. Malik is upstairs. Bakura, please take Jounouchi to him. Judging by what I’ve seen so far in his eyes, Malik will be able to easily understand him.” She turned her head, “Besides, seeing as how Malik is very close to Yugi, those two can match each other’s skills and easily get to Yugi. Please ask Ishizu to join me, as well.”

Bakura nodded, showing his rare use of manners, “You got it, Isis.” He nodded to the stairs, “Follow me, Jou.”

Yami watched the two leave the room. He sighed, “I don’t know how to thank you, Isis.”

Isis shook her head, “While you may no longer be a pharaoh, you will always have the spirit and drive as one. I can see the determination in your eyes. Do not let your fears deceive you and keep fighting like you once did, Atem.”

Yami smiled at her, “Thank you, Isis.”

* * *

Malik sighed, “So, you knew Yugi before he was turned?” He looked over to Jounouchi.

Jounouchi nodded, “I did.” He looked down, “I’d never thought we’d meet again like this, however. I have to thank you, though.” He gave Malik the best smile he could muster, “It’s nice knowing he’s got another close friend to watch out for him.”

Malik gave a small smile, looking down, “You don’t consider Yami his friend?”

Jounouchi shrugged, “I think he looks better as something else.”

Malik cocked an eyebrow at him, “Oh? And that is?”

“Boyfriend.” Jounouchi answered simply, nodding his head.

“You see it too?” Malik asked, pointing his finger at him.

“Yugi mentioned him before and he got this look in his eye. I might not the brightest crayon in the box, but I can tell that my pal has it bad.” He shook his head, a small smile on his face, “He does deserve someone who will treat him right and Yami seems like he fits that requirement.”

Malik nodded, “Those two just need to say something, though.” He chuckled, shaking his head, “Anyway,” he moved to the corner of the room, “I hate to touch these, but you’re gonna need some stakes.”

“That means I’m gonna have to kill some vamps then.” He chuckled, “I guess that means the stakes are high, aren’t they?” Honestly, only Jounouchi could find that horrible joke funny.

Malik sighed, “Yeah, yeah, very high.” He handed Jounouchi a stake, “Think you can handle it?”

Jounouchi tested the weapon out in his hand, “This is nothing. I think I got this thing under control.”

“Great.” He made his out of the room to another one, “Follow me.”

Jounouchi nodded, placing the stake on the table before following Malik into the new room.

Malik rummaged through a large bin before pulling out two brightly colored toy guns, “Here we are.”

Jounouchi titled his head, “Uh, water guns?”

Malik nodded, “Of course. You’re going to need something to shot Holy Water out. Which you are pouring into them, by the way. Touching those stakes is bad enough, there’s no way I’m burning my skin off.”

“You know, for vampires, you guys sure do have a lot of things to kill vampires with.” Jounouchi spoke, looking around the room.

Malik shrugged, “It’s never a bad idea to be prepared.” He sighed, “It just sucks having to use these on a rescue mission to save Yugi.” He shoved his hands into his pockets, “Yugi’s such a kind soul, I just hope so much that that those vamps don’t crush that.”

Jounouchi nodded, “I hope so too. But Yugi’s strong too. I don’t see him losing that kind soul anytime soon.”

Malik looked down, “I hope so.”

* * *

Valon sighed, walking down the halls of the palace. He looked down at the teal carpet underneath his feet, his mind full of thoughts.

Soon.

Soon he would be helping Yami save Yugi and soon he would either die at the hands of Raphael for betrayal or he would die at the hands of his Master. Either way, Valon was sure he was going to die one way or another.

Once Raphael had taken Yugi the first time, Valon had begun to see how vial his partner really was. Of course, he hadn’t treated Yugi with respect either, but he made sure to never abuse the fledgling the way Raphael does. Soon, Valon had decided to gift Yugi with the opportunity to never be hurt by Raphael again. He hid his identity, snuck into the cell that Yugi was kept in and helped his escape. The two were found by Amelda soon, but Valon was just thankful that Yugi managed to get away.

Valon hoped so much that Yugi would be just as lucky this time around.

Valon kept walking with no soild destination in mind. He soon stopped, however, stopping in front of the doors that lead into Raphael’s room. Valon looked down, hearing the terrified screams and cries of pain from inside. He knew that Raphael was angry and that meant that Yugi was either going to be his slave or be forced to endure another beating or even stand the two.

Valon could hear Yugi pleading for Raphael to stop his assault. He sighed, leaning against the wall, shutting his eyes. He wanted so much to barge in there and get Yugi to safety, but he knew he couldn’t act until Yami made it to palace. Not only that, but he risked a higher chance of Yugi enduring worse beatings.

 _“Just endure it a bit longer, Yugi.”_ Valon thought to himself, wanting night fall to come faster so Yugi could get out of here faster.

* * *

Yami held the familiar purple fabric in his hands, “I’m worried so much, Isis.” He looked back, looking at Isis as she stood in the doorway, “Sometimes I wish I can just throw my old shenti and cape on and feel strong and powerful like I used to. I really wish I felt that power, right now.”

Isis approached Yami, “Pharaoh, that power is still inside you. You need to embrace it again, and during a time this, you need it more than ever. Feel that power again, feel it to the point to where it reaches Yugi. I’m sure he needs it, as well.”

Yami looked back down, “I hope he’s not being hurt too much.”

* * *

Yugi stumbled out of Raphael’s room, pain shooting up all over his body. He felt a pair of arms lift him up, carrying him bridal style away from the room and down the hall. Yugi’s vision was growing blurry and his hearing muffled. He could barely make out the person who carried him off. He shut his eyes, feeling the pain eat away at him.

“Soon, Yugi,” Valon whispered, carrying Yugi off to his cell, “soon everything will be okay again.” He hated carrying Yugi back into that cold room, but he had to choice, he had to lay low until the time came. He watched as Yugi slowly drifted into unconsciousness, feeling his body go limp in his arms, “Everything will be okay again, Yugi.”

* * *

Yugi held his knees to his chest, his body trembling. He shook his head, his eyes shut tight. His entire body was in pain and he couldn’t get the fresh memories out of his mind. He felt broken, ugly, and dirty. He felt used and disgusting.

He lowered his forehead to his knees, trying to fight off the sense of panic he was currently in. He hoped so much that Raphael wouldn’t come walking into the cell and either beat or assault him senseless again.

Yugi didn’t realize he started sobbing.

He wanted so much to look into Yami’s eyes and feel safe again. However, with Raphael’s words still ringing in his ears, he felt wrong for thinking those things. Yami was just like any other vampire, right? Yugi seemed to believe it.

It was all an act. Yami was nothing but a monster who couldn’t control his hunger and thus, he turned on his kingdom. He betrayed his land of Ancient Egypt all because he lusted for blood.

The fine line between truth and lies started to become blurry for Yugi. His fear started to play tricks on Yugi’s mind and he believed so much that Yami was a monster.

Yugi closed his eyes and stopped his sobbing. He wanted to just block out the entire world.

_“Yugi,” a deep, but soft voice spoke, “everything is okay, young fledgling.”_

_Yugi looked up, seeing Yami standing there, a gentle look on his face, “Yami?”_

_Yami nodded, “I’m here now, Yugi.” Yami knelt down in front of him, “I’m afraid I cannot stay, however.”_

_Yugi furrowed his brows, “Why? Please help me, Yami.”_

_Yami shook his head, “You belong here.”_

_“What?”_

_“You’re nothing but Raphael’s pet, right? Besides, why would I save you?” Yami’s lips curled up into an evil smile, “I’m nothing but a monster, after all. Little Yugi,” he cupped Yugi’s cheek, “can’t you see that my kindness was all an act?” He chuckled, “You poor little thing, you’ll believe anyone who shows you an ounce of kindness.”_

_Yugi shook his head, “No. You don’t mean that.” Hot tears started to fall down his face._

_“Oh, Yugi, I do.” He stood, grabbing Yugi by the hair, “You can’t trust full vampires, remember?” He smirked, throwing Yugi against the hard wall, “I’m just a monster. I never cared about you.”_

“He never cared about you!” Raphael’s voice snapped Yugi back to reality, “Stop thinking that he’ll save you!”

Yugi winced, feeling pain shoot up his back, “Master,” he cried out, “I wasn’t! I swear!” He shut his eyes, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. Yugi was holding onto that small part of him that hoped Yami would save him and Raphael saw right through it. So now, because of that small hope, he was force to take another beating.

Yugi’s ears was met with the sound of a familiar cracking. Weakly, he lifted his head, eyes widening at the sight of the whip in Raphael’s hand.

* * *

Nightfall couldn’t have come faster for Yami. He swallowed the lump in his throat, pushing away his nerves. He had to be strong again. He had to be powerful again.

He had to be Pharaoh Atem again.

With the Palace being somewhere far off in the ocean, the group had made it to the pier, with Isis and Ishizu staying at home to get things ready for Yugi, no doubt in their minds that he would need major medical help. Yami looked out, the strong smell of saltwater invading his senses. Yami could feel his nerves try and bubble up again, but he ignored them. It was now or never and he knew there was no point in just holding things off.

He felt a strong hand on his shoulder, “Ready, Pharaoh?” Bakura asked, looking at Yami.

Yami nodded, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

Bakura smirked, “Good. It’s been awhile since I’ve knocked some sense into someone and Raphael and his goons seem like the perfect place to start. They don’t mess with the runt and get away with it, right?”

Yami nodded again, “Right.”

* * *

Valon paced back and forth in the foyer of palace, waiting for Yami to burst in at any moment.

“Are you ready to be taken down?” Amelda asked, walking down the stairs, “You know this is pointless, right? The fledgling and the Pharaoh are supposed to be punished for their crimes.”

“What crimes? They did nothing wrong and you know that, Amelda.” Valon spoke, stopping in front of him.

Amelda shrugged, “If you say so. Master does expect them to be sent to The Council, however. Well, I doubt that Raphael will let Yugi go so easily. You know he won’t go easy on you.”

“I know.” Valon crossed his arms over his chest, “And I won’t go easy on him.”

“You won’t stand a chance. Once Raphael finds out, you’re dead.”

“I know. However, I plan on giving him a fighting chance.”

Amelda scoffed, “If you say so.” He turned, “See you in Hell.” He walked off, leaving Valon alone once again.

Valon looked back to the front doors of the palace, “Please hurry, Yami.”

* * *

The boat ride to the Palace seemed to drag on and on, which only helped to fuel Yami’s growing nerves. He tried so much to push them away, but as the got closer, the nerves were able to sneak their way around Yami.

Valon met the group just outside the doors of the palace, equally sharing Yami’s nerves. He looked at the former pharaoh, “There’s no doubt that Amelda has already alerted Raphael. We’ll need a distraction while someone goes to look for Yugi.”

Jounouchi stepped forward, “Yugi’s my pal, so I’ll be the one to find him.”

“I’m going too.” Malik spoke, moving to stand next to Jounouchi. “There is no doubt in my mind that Yugi is very fragile right now, it would be best if we went.” He looked at Yami from over his shoulder, “Seeing you would set him off. I’m sure you know that.”

Yami nodded, “I know. I have no problem in sending you two to find him. Seeing you there should help him relax, as well.”

Valon nodded, “He needs that, especially.”

“Raphael’s been a dick, I’m guessing?” Bakura asked.

Valon looked down, “Yugi’s been suffering since he’s been back in Raphael’s grip. He’s in so much pain right now. Raphael is angry and this time, he didn’t dare to hold back on him.” He looked back up, “You two have to be gentle with him.” He nodded at Jounouchi and Malik, “Do not frighten him.”

Malik nodded, “You have our word.”

“Good.” He looked at Bakura and Yami, “You two are with me.” He turned back to Jounouchi and Malik, “There is a secret passage way that leads to the cell where Yugi is being held. Of course, I’m sure Raphael has sent guards down there to watch the place, so be very careful.” He warned, “Don’t you two die on us and don’t let Jounouchi get turned or sucked dry, Malik.”

Jounouchi scoffed, crossing his arms, “You got nothing to worry about. I’m getting straight to Yugi with nothing stopping or slowing me down. I’m not letting my friend down.”

“Such confidence.” Valon noted, “Make sure you keep your word. Now come on, we need to get moving.” He nodded to a small bush on the side of the palace, “The secret passage is there. It leads to an underground tunnel that will lead you to the cell.”

Yami nodded before turning to Jounouchi and Malik, “You two better bring him back.”

“We will.” Jounouchi and Malik promised on unison.

* * *

Raphael stood in the foyer, his followers behind him.

Amelda stood next to him, waiting to pounce, “Valon’s betrayal will end, right?”

Raphael nodded, “By death of course. We must stop them here before they find my pet. I’m not letting him go so easily.”

“And we’re not letting you get away with this so easily.” Yami spoke, stepping into the palace.

Raphael smirked, “You’re finally here, Yami.” He approached the group, “With help from the traitor, it seems.” He stood in front of Valon, “You’ve got a death wish, don’t you?”

Valon didn’t look away; he held Raphael’s gaze, “Maybe. It seems like you do, as well. That Master of yours won’t be too happy once he finds out you’ve been hiding Yugi.”

“He’ll get over it.”

“He won’t and you know it.”

Raphael scoffed, “You think I’m afraid of him? Please. Yugi’s my pet. I’m not letting him go.”

“Yugi belongs to no one.” Yami spoke up, moving closer to Raphael.

Raphael scoffed, “He certainly doesn’t belong to you anymore.”

Yami felt his anger boil up. He clenched his fists, “Yugi never belonged to me. I’m nothing like you, Raphael.”

“Oh?” He walked around Yami, “You used to be a pharaoh. You should know what it’s like having a pet.”

Yami stood his ground, “Do not assume things about me.”

Raphael stopped in front of him, “If you say so. But you know, you’re missing out. He was so easy to break.” He smirked, knowing he was getting under Yami’s skin, “You should hear those beautiful moans from him. He knows exactly how to please someone, as well.”

Yami was seething, “Shut up.”

“He’s so submissive, you know? He’ll do anything to please his master.”

“Shut up.” Yami repeated, speaking a bit louder.

Raphael had Yami right where he wanted, “That little slut just tastes so sweet, too.”

“Shut up!” Yami shouted, throwing the first blow.

There was no way he was going to let Raphael get away with this.

Yami vowed to himself that that night he would save Yugi no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KATSUYA JOUNOUCHI IS THE GREATEST FRIEND EVER PLEASE LOVE HIM


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a fic that's already been written, I still take forever to post it. Procrastination at its finest. But also like, school but also like, not school because I had time before so.....  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!  
> Trigger Warnings: Blood Mentions and Violence

 

 Jounouchi and Malik made their way through the tunnel, grateful that they had yet to encounter some vampire trying to stop them. Jounouchi gripped at the stake that was held in the holster at his waist, ready to protect himself at any moment. Malik followed closely behind, looking over his shoulder every once in a while to make sure that they weren’t being followed.

They continued on like this for a few more minutes until Malik stopped, gripping Jounouchi’s elbow. He brought his index finger to his lips, silently asking him to not make a sound. Malik listened for a while, his heightened hearing picking up the sound of footsteps a few feet ahead of them. He pointed down to the water gun that was in Jounouchi’s holster before pointing in the direction they were headed. Jounouchi nodded, aiming the gun in front of him before heading off again.

Malik braced himself, staying alert but also going through his mind, ready to pull a spell if he needed it.

* * *

Yami was pinned to a wall, struggling to break free from Raphael’s tight grip. He gritted his teeth, mustering all the strength he could. Seriously? Just how big was this guy? Yami figured that his heavy build just wasn’t for show.

“What’s a matter, Pharaoh?” Raphael smirked, “Can’t break free?”

Yami wanted to tear his gaze away, but he knew he couldn’t. He had to show Raphael that he was serious and could stand his ground. Through gritted teeth, he chanted, quickly using a spell, “Great Gods, I beg of thee.” He ignored Raphael’s scoff and eye roll, vowing to himself to learn how to use spells just on the spot. Ignoring the shooting pain from Raphael’s grip, he continued, “Lend me your almighty power and gift me with your strength. Make light out of air and punish those who stand in your way. Mind Arrow!”

Just then, a golden light shot at Raphael, knocking him from Yami. Pained grunting met Yami’s ears as bright lights in the shape of arrows launched at Raphael. Yami quickly regained his footing and approached Raphael. With a wave of his hand, the arrows stopped and disappeared in thin air.

He glared down at the vampire, “You were saying?”

Raphael growled in anger, tackling Yami and pinning him down on the floor, “Don’t get too cocky, Yami.”

* * *

Amelda landed a punch against Valon’s jaw, sending the vampire to the cold floor, “Traitor!”

Valon spat out some blood before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, “Raphael is a sick asshole and you know it, Amelda!”

Something unreadable flashed in Amelda’s eyes before he grabbed Valon by the neck and pushed him against the wall, “It doesn’t matter what you say! Raphael may have gone against Master but you did as well!” He tightened his grip around Valon’s neck, “You think The Council will accept you now?” He scoffed, “Please. As long as _he_ is there, The Council is as good as dead.”

Valon gritted his teeth, “The Council has become corrupted, most of the members against their will. I can assure you that his judgment will come, Amelda.” He brought his hand to Amelda’s wrist, wrapping his fingers around the cold skin.

“And yours will be now!” Amelda threatened. He drew his fist back, ready to lash out at his former teammate. However, a strong kick knocked him to the side, causing him to release his hold on Valon.

Valon landed swiftly on his feet. He looked over to his savior, “Thanks.”

Bakura shrugged, “Don’t mention it.”

* * *

Yami channeled all his lower body strength, kicking Raphael off him, sending the vampire tumbling to the floor. Yami quickly got to his feet, pushing his foot against Raphael’s chest. He looked down at him, “You made a terrible mistake. Yugi is not your pet and never will be. And I, Pharaoh Atem will make sure of that!”

Yami could hear the faint reminder in his mind. He knew full well that he no longer ruled over Egypt and his status as Pharaoh died along with his humanity, but at this moment, he felt as strong and as power as he once did. Raphael was just any other criminal in ancient Egypt who was forced to face the wrath of Pharaoh Atem.

* * *

Jounouchi looked back to Malik, nodding before sneaking up to Raphael’s follower, aiming the gun. He felt a bit silly, aiming the colorful plaything at a blood-sucking creature, but whatever to save Yugi, he figured. He smirked, letting the Holy Water break free, burning the skin of the vampire, catching him off guard. Malik sent a swift kick to the other vampire that approached the two.

Soon, the two were surrounded by a large group of Raphael’s goons. If there were this many vampires down here, then they figured they were getting closer to finding Yugi. The two stood, their backs touching. The two sent each other playful smirks and nodded, springing into action.

Jounouchi connected his fist to a vampire’s jaw, letting the adrenaline surge through his veins. He felt his old self resurface, feeling the enjoyment of a fight. After he became friends with Yugi, he quit his old ways. But now, he felt at home, however, this time, he was fighting to save his best friend and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him.

Malik smirked, sending a vampire flying to the wall with a sharp kick. The weight of the stake in his own holster felt heavy, while the goal of saving Yugi in his mind became much more important. Having the weapon on him was enough to make him nervous for his own life, but he knew that wouldn’t hesitate in using it if he was forced to. The smell of burning skin stung his nose and Malik hoped that Jounouchi wouldn’t miss his target and end up burning him with the Holy Water.

Then, he felt it. He felt the sharp, stinging pain in his shoulder.

* * *

Bakura growled, pinning the opposing vampire against the floor. The weight of the stake felt heavy on his back, begging to be used. He knew that Yami was rather nervous about killing Raphael and his goons unless absolutely necessary, but Bakura was just itching to use it.

The vampire smirked back up at him, “Can’t kill me, can you?”

Bakura rolled his eyes, “Shut it!”

The vampire kicked Bakura off him, throwing him on his stomach. The vampire slammed his foot on Bakura’s back, the sound of his pained grunt was music to his ears, “Not so tough, are we now?” He leaned in, taking the stake from its place, “This poor thing is begging to be used.”

Bakura couldn’t deny the fear that wrapped its ugly claws around him. He shut his eyes, gathering all the strength he could to get away from the vampire. He managed to push himself up, only to be pushed onto the floor again, “Fuck.” He cursed, rolling his eyes.

The vampire smirked, raising his arm back, ready to bring the stake down, wanting to just ram it straight into Bakura’s heart.

* * *

Malik hissed in pain, falling to his knees. He shut his eyes, trying to ignore the pain that radiated in his shoulder. He could feel his blood fall and dampen the fabric of his shirt. He turned his head, relief washing over him when he noticed the stake didn’t pierce down enough to heart. That did nothing to lessen the pain, however.

“Malik!” Jounouchi shouted, staking the vampire attacking him in the heart in one swift motion. He rushed to Malik’s side, kneeling down next to him.

Malik brought his hand up to the wound, as if the motion would make the pain any better, “Leave me here. Go get Yugi and meet up with the others.”

Jounouchi shook his head, “Like Hell I am.”

Malik glared at him through his platinum bangs, “No, Jounouchi. Yugi is waiting to be saved, do not make him suffer any longer. Besides, you can’t pull this thing out. If you do, I’ll only bleed out and while I’m still a vampire, I won’t be much help other than leaving a trail of blood behind.”

“You’ll bleed out,” Jounouchi looked down, “meaning you still have a chance of dying.”

Malik shrugged, as if this piece of information was no big deal, “I would have died on the spot if this thing pierced my heart, anyway. Then again, who wouldn’t?” He laughed, though he didn’t find any humor in his words.

“Your sister will have my head if you don’t make it.” Jounouchi spoke. He was quiet for a while, going over his options. Finally, he sighed, “Fine.” He stood, “But I’m coming back for you.”

Malik just nodded, watching Jounouchi finish off the last vampire before quickly making his way down the tunnel again.

* * *

“Bakura!” Valon shouted in alarm, kicking the vampire to the ground, causing him to release the stake. Valon leaned down, helping Bakura to his feet, “You okay?”

Bakura rolled his eyes, “Just peachy.” He looked over to Yami, “Hey! Pharaoh! Mind if we kill these guys now!?” He shouted, growing annoyed. He crossed his arms, “It’s not like Jounouchi and Malik aren’t doing it.”

Yami rolled his eyes, dodging Raphael’s assault, “Fine.” Yami didn’t know why he didn’t want them to kill their attackers. He figured it was his strong sense of justice yelling at him not to, but then again, he couldn’t help but think back to his various punishments he ordered as Pharaoh. What made that any different than now?

Bakura smirked, “Finally.” He picked up the stake from the floor, cornering the vampire, “Hello.” He smirked, “Meet my big piece of wood.”

Valon couldn’t help but face palm, while Yami just groaned.

* * *

Jounouchi quietly made his way into a large room, eyes darting around. He spotted two vampires standing guard. He wasted no time in moving further into the room. In a fast movement, he staked the two vampires, not wanting to waste any more time in saving Yugi.

Jounouchi let out a breath, dropping the stake to the floor. He approached the cell, finding Yugi’s unconscious form on the ground. His heart broke at seeing his friend in such a state. Yugi looked so broken and fragile. Jounouchi could make out the various cuts and gashes around Yugi’s body. He shook his head, getting the sight out of his mind. Right now, he had to focus on getting his friend out of there. His eyes scanned the walls, finding a single key hanging from a hook. He quickly made his way to key, removing it from its spot.

He made his way to the front of the cell, his feet feeling like led during the short walk over. With a deep breath, he unlocked the cell, pulling the door open. He moved into the cell, kneeling down in front of his friend.

Jounouchi gently shook him, “Yugi.” He whispered, not wanting to startle him if he woke up. He tried a few more times when Yugi didn’t stir.

Finally, Yugi moved his head, moaning in pain. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Violet orbs met the familiar brown ones that looked down at him, “Jounouchi?” He whispered, his voice cracking. Slowly, he brought his hand out, weakly clutching Jounouchi’s forearm, hoping that this wasn’t just a dream. Relief washed over him when he felt his friend’s warm skin against his own cold, hand, “It’s really you.”

Jounouchi nodded at him, “It’s really me, buddy. You’re okay now.”

* * *

Yami growled, wanting to chase after Raphael. However, he stopped, feeling the tight grip of Bakura’s hand around his elbow, “Pharaoh, he’ll get his judgment soon, let him run like the coward he is.”

“He’s right. Right now, we need to get to the others.” Valon spoke up, walking next to Bakura, “We need to get to Yugi.”

Yami didn’t say anything for a while before he nodded, “Lead the way, Valon.”

* * *

Valon led the two down the hall that led to Yugi’s cell. Slowly, he opened the door, poking his head in. He sighed in relief when he saw Jounouchi gingerly holding Yugi in his arms. He looked back to the two, “Jou found him.” He turned to Yami, “Be very careful. There’s a high chance of Yugi being afraid of you.”

Yami nodded, “I understand. I just hope I’ll be able to explain to him what really happened soon enough.”

Bakura patted Yami on the shoulder, “Yugi still cares about you and I know deep down he believes you.”

Yami nodded at him, “I hope so.”

Valon gave him a small smile before quietly making his way inside, “Jounouchi?” He called out.

Jounouchi looked back, seeing the three standing there, safe and sound. He nodded at them before looking back down to Yugi, “Hey pal,” he spoke, his voice soft to not frighten his friend, “some more people are here to get you home, okay? However, please, don’t be scared of two of them.”

“Scared?” Yugi asked, his voice still soft and weak.

From his spot in the room, Yami shut his eyes in sadness. He hated how Yugi sounded and just by the sound of his voice, he could easily tell how hurt Yugi was.

Jounouchi nodded, “Its Yami and Valon.”

Yugi’s eyes widened in fear. He shook his head, wanting to back away into the corner, but his weak body wouldn’t move, “No.”

Jounouchi stroked Yugi’s hair, trying to calm his friend, “Its okay, Yugi. Valon helped us and Yami really wants to see you.” He shook his head, “He did nothing wrong.”

Yugi looked up at his friend for a while before nodding, “Okay.”

Jounouchi nodded at him, giving him a supportive smile. He turned, nodding at them. Then it hit him. His eyes went wide, “Malik. Someone go save Malik.”

Bakura looked at him, concern setting in the pit of his stomach, “What?”

“He’s still in the tunnel. Some vamp staked him in the shoulder. I didn’t want to leave him, but he forced me to come save Yugi.” Jounouchi looked down to Yugi when he felt his fingers tighten some around his arm. He could see the worried look in his friends eyes, “He’s okay, Yugi. You know Malik the best, do you really think he’ll go down so easily?”

Yugi shook his head, trying to ignore the pain the motion caused him, “No. He won’t.”

Bakura nodded, “I’ll get the dumbass, figures he’ll put himself at risk. That idiot.”

Yugi couldn’t help but smile at Bakura’s words. He couldn’t deny the happiness that washed over him; he missed his friends’ voices and Bakura’s smart-aleck remarks made him feel at home.

Yami took in a deep breath, slowly approaching the two friends in the cell. His eyes met Yugi’s, his heart breaking at seeing the slight fear in them.

Yugi gripped at Jounouchi’s arm the best he could, his fear bubbling up again.

Jounouchi looked down at him, stroking his friend’s hair in an attempt to calm his fears, “Its okay, Yugi. Yami’s not going to hurt you.”

Yugi looked back up to Yami, trying push away his fears, “Yami?” He whimpered out, hot tears stinging his eyes.

Yami slowly knelt down, “Its okay now, Yugi.” He wanted to reach out his hand and stroke Yugi’s cheek, but he knew he couldn’t. Yugi was still very afraid and he knew it would take a while before Yugi could be close to Yami and not be afraid like he used to be.

Yugi wanted throw himself into Yami’s arms, but his fear grew and grew. He wanted to believe Yami’s words and deep down, he knew he did, but that still did nothing to calm his nerves. He sat up the best he could in Jounouchi’s arms, wanting to get a better look at Yami and search for the kindness in those crimson eyes that he grew to love and cling to. However, Yugi winced, feeling the sharp pain in his back. He whimpered, collapsing back into Jounouchi’s arms.

“Take it easy, Yug.”

Yami shut his eyes and looked away. He hated this. He hated seeing Yugi in pain and full of fear. However, most of all, he hated Raphael. He hated him for everything he’s done to Yugi and he wanted nothing more to take him down.

A silence fell over the room. The only sound filling the room was Yugi’s pained whimpers. However, the silence was soon cut when Bakura came walking in, carrying Malik on his back, “I have returned with the idiot.”

Malik rolled his eyes, “Shut up.”

Yami sighed, looking back to Bakura and Malik, “We better get out of here and back home. Isis and Ishizu are waiting for us.” Yami looked down to Yugi again, his heart breaking again at the sight of his pained expression, “You’ll be okay, young fledgling.” He whispered, relief washing over him when Yugi looked at him, a small smile on his face.

Yugi could feel his fear disappear some, Yami’s nickname for him making him feel at ease, “Yami.” He whimpered out, “You didn’t do it, right? The raid?”

“I didn’t, Yugi.” Yami told him, still wanting to reach out to him, but he couldn’t risk it. He just hoped that his sincerity reached Yugi.

Yugi just nodded, closing his eyes in pain again. He replayed Yami’s words in mind, trying his best to fully believe him. He was feeling a bit relived that Yami had risked his life to save him again, but he couldn’t get Raphael’s harsh words out of his mind, either.

Yugi could feel his body leave the floor, Jounouchi’s strong arms carrying him out of the cold cell. He could feel darkness take over him again, the pain starting to become too much to handle again.

On the entire boat ride home, Yugi’s dreams were full of Yami’s kind words and welcoming smile. He just hoped that he would be able to fully believe in Yami again. After all, Yugi would miss Malik teasing him about his crush.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyyy wood jokes


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!  
> Trigger Warning: Abuse Mention

Malik groaned in slight pain, rolling his eyes as his sister tented to his wound, “Are you done yet?” He asked, his impatience growing.

Ishizu clicked her tongue, “If you had been more careful or even let Jounouchi help you, you wouldn’t be in this mess.” She scolded her younger brother as if he was a kid again and was caught staying up late or generally making a mess, “I swear Malik, I have no idea what to do with you most of the time.”

Malik chuckled, “No one does, sister.”

Ishizu huffed, “Just be happy that Rishid isn’t around to see this.”

Malik looked at her, a sense of longing washing over him, “Have you heard from him, lately?”

Ishizu finished placing the bandages over Malik’s wound, “Not yet. He is rather busy, however. I imagine that he hardly has time to send us any letters or such.”

Malik looked down to his lap, his mood dropping some at his sister’s words, “I suppose so.”

Ishizu sighed, “I know you miss him, Malik. I miss him too, but you know he’s become extremely busy since he was taken under his wing.”

Malik didn’t need Ishizu to tell him who she was talking about. The Ishtar siblings had split up after Rishid became an apprentice for a close friend of Isis’s and they’ve hardly seen their older brother since. Since he was child, Malik had grown attached to Rishid, looking to him for guidance, which Rishid happily gave to the younger Ishtar brother.

“You know he’s doing important work and we can only hope for his safe return.” Ishizu spoke again, moving over to the table, placing the first aid kit on top. She turned back to her brother, “He’ll protect him, Malik.”

Malik nodded, “I know, sister.”

The young Ishtar didn’t say anything more.

* * *

Yami sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He looked at the door before him, hoping that just behind it, Yugi was okay. Isis had requested him not to see Yugi until she was sure he wouldn’t slip into a state of unconsciousness again. Since returning, it seemed like Yugi was in a haze, the pain starting to become too much for him to bare. Yugi also hadn’t properly fed in days and that was only fuel to the fire.

Yami shut his eyes, trying to block out the fresh memories in his mind.

_“Yugi,” Yami softly spoke, “can you hear me? Isis and Ishizu are going to help you get better now, okay?”_

_Yugi moved his head to side, burying his face into Jounouchi’s chest while his face contoured in pain. A soft moan of pain escaped his lips and he gave the best nod he could. He could barely make out the nagging in the back of his mind again, telling him to shy away from Yami, but he was in too much pain to make heads or tails of anything. It didn’t help that his hunger was growing, as well._

_Yami watched helplessly as Jounouchi gently laid Yugi on the bed Isis had set up for him. Yami looked down to Yugi, his heart swelling with a deep concern and a sense of fear. His eyes looked down to Yugi’s own as they slowly opened, glazed over in a daze. Yami swallowed the lump in his throat and held back his tears, “You’ll be okay again soon, Yugi.” He kept his voice soft and low, not wanting to startle Yugi._

_Yugi slowly nodded, feeling the darkness pull him back into its clutches, “Everything hurts, Yami.” He whimpered, his voice cracking._

_“I know, Yugi. Isis and Ishizu will make the pain stop. You’ll be okay, young fledgling.”_

_Yugi nodded, wincing as the pain became too much to bare once again. He groaned in pain, moving his head to the side. He shut his eyes, letting darkness take over him again._

Yami groaned, wanting to escape from his nerves and find Yugi, happy and unafraid of him. He paced back and forth in the hall, running frustrated hands through his hair. He stopped, leaning against the wall across the door. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He wanted to see Yugi and hold him in his arms, and tell him that everything would be okay. However, he knew that as soon as the haze would leave Yugi, his fear would settle back in and Yami would be stuck, trying to regain Yugi’s trust.

Slowly, he slid his back down the wall, bringing his knees to his chest. He scoffed, feeling low and shameful. Oh, what would his people say if they saw their Pharaoh in such a state? He could imagine Seto shouting at him, trying to knock some sense into him. He could hear Mahado’s worried words, trying his best to pull his childhood friend out of his depression. He smiled, as if he could hear Mana’s words of encouragement.

* * *

“So,” Bakura started, walking up to Valon, shoving his hands in his pockets, “just gonna leave like that?”

Valon shrugged, looking up to moon, “I don’t think my presence will be much help. The Pharaoh needs to work on his relationship with Little Yugi,” he crossed his arms over his chest, “I’ll only make things worse for him. Little Yugi needs to heal.”

Bakura nodded, “You got a point. But, you’re also leaving because of that Master of yours, huh?”

Valon snorted, “Former Master and yes. I knew by helping you guys that He’ll be angry with me. If He finds me here, you all will be in deep shit.” He looked over to Bakura, “Let me help out again. If I’m found, let me take the beating.”

Bakura just nodded. The two stayed quiet for a few seconds, just looking up at the moon. Finally, Bakura sighed, patting Valon on the back, “Take care of yourself.”

Valon scoffed, “I promise nothing.”

* * *

Slowly, Yami lifted his head up, watching as Isis left the room in front of him.

“Oh, Pharaoh,” she said, her heart falling at seeing Yami so depressed, “please stand. Yugi wouldn’t want you to be like this.”

Yami sighed, “Yugi doesn’t even want me near him.”

Isis shook her head, “You know that’s not his fault.” She looked down at the former pharaoh, “Please stand. We need to talk.”

Yami looked at her for a few seconds before nodding his head. He got to his feet, “What do you want to talk about?”

Isis turned, walking down the hall, “Follow me.”

* * *

Jounouchi sighed, leaning against a wall of Malik’s room, “I can only imagine how Yami is feeling right now.”

Malik picked at a loose thread of the makeshift sling Ishizu made him wear against his will, “Not very well, I imagine. It’s one thing to see Yugi in so much pain, but it’s another to see him in pain and try to earn his trust back, as well.”

Jounouchi looked over to him, “Was he planning on to telling him?”

Malik nodded, “Of course. Yami wanted to tell Yugi, he just didn’t know how to go about it. Yami had earned Yugi’s trust, so he was afraid of losing it. Which is what happened, but he wants so much to earn it back.”

“I know Yug. He may be afraid, but he’ll give Yami a second chance.”

“Yugi has such a kind soul. Unless someone does him a horrible wrong, he’ll forgive them. That bastard forced him into a world that he’s afraid of and Yami ended up being his savior, there’s no way they’re going down this easily.”

Jounouchi shifted his weight, “It won’t be easy, but those two can get through it. I mean, Yami risked his life for him.”

Malik sighed, “He still is.”

Jounouchi shot him a questioning glance, “What do you mean, ‘still’?”

“Hiding a fledgling is a crime in the eyes of The Council. If they get caught, it won’t be good. Yugi will probably be forced to feed, and as for Yami,” he looked down, “he’ll be executed.”

“What?”

“The Council thinks Yami was the one who performed the raid on his people. If some sort of proof doesn’t pop up, then he’s dead. For real this time.”

Jounouchi stood straight up, anger growing. How could the universe be so cruel? Yugi was turned, forced to leave his old life, was abused, and once he felt safe again, he was forced to be abused again. Jounouchi hated this. His friend was finally safe and now, he might lose the one person who showed him so much kindness, “They can’t do that!”

“Unless something changes, then they can. Yami has been in hiding since Ancient Egypt, The Council sees him as nothing but a criminal. I don’t want this either, Jou. Yugi and Yami freaking have feelings for each other and a bond that managed to grow so much in only three months.” Malik looked back up to Jounouchi, “The world can be that cruel, but if anyone can get out of this mess, it’s them.”

* * *

“How’s Yugi?” Yami asked as soon as Isis led him back downstairs and away from everyone else.

Isis walked over to the table in the room, eyes scanning the various vials and potion bottles sitting on top, “He’s finally awake and alert. Ishizu is with him, so he’s not alone.” She picked up a bottle, looking at the label, “I just need to find that healing potion I’ve been working on especially for him.”

“Well that’s good, right?” Yami asked, waking closer to her.

“Yes, he’ll be fine, My Pharaoh. He will be very weak for a few days, but as long as either Ishizu or I keep tending to his wounds, both magically and physically and as long as he keeps feeding regularly, he’ll be back on his feet in no time.” She picked up another bottle, “It’s times like this when his vampire status comes in handy.”

“It’s just the mental scarring that’s the bigger problem.” Yami remarked, looking down.

Isis’s eyes lit up, finally finding the potion she needed, “Yes Pharaoh that is the bigger problem.” She turned to him, “You know, each time he regained consciousness, he asked for you.”

Yami looked up at her, “Really?”

She nodded, walking out of the room, Yami quickly on her heels, “Yes. However, now that he’s alert, you have to be gentle with him. I’d also imagine that he won’t be able to handle being alone for quite some time now.”

Yami followed her up the stairs and back in front of the room Yugi was currently in, “I just hate that this happened.”

“It is unfortunate, Atem. However, you will have to be there for him. Just be sure to take your time with him.” She gave him a small smile, “Now, you may see him once I give him the potion. It should help immensely with his recovery.”

Yami nodded at her, “Thank you, Isis.”

“It is my pleasure to serve you, Pharaoh.”

Yami scoffed looking down, “I’m no Pharaoh.”

“True, but while saving Yugi, you felt like your old self, yes?” Isis asked, easily reading him.

Yami rubbed the back of his neck, “You can say that.”

“You will always be ‘Pharaoh’ to me, Atem. I’m sure you still see me as a High Priestess at times, don’t you?”

“You’ve done so much for me in life and now as an undead, blood-sucking creature of the night, you continue to do so much.” He answered, a small chuckle leaving his mouth, “It’s hard to not see you as one, Isis.” He gave her a small smile.

Isis nodded at him, “Same as well, Atem.” She turned towards the door, “I will let you know when you can see him.”

* * *

Yugi kept his eyes closed, feeling the pain slowly subside. He heard the door open with someone walking in and sitting in the chair next to the bed. Slowly, he opened his eyes, looking to the side, “Y-Yami?” Yugi asked, trying to keep his fear at bay. He kept telling himself that Yami wouldn’t hurt him.

“Hello, Yugi.” Yami spoke, his voice soft, “How are you feeling?”

“A little bit better. I’m still in pain, but it’s gotten better.” Yugi bit the inside of his cheek, trying to push away his fear. Yugi looked back to Yami, trying to find anything in his eyes to say that he was going to hurt him but came up with nothing. He looked at Yami’s crimson eyes, the same eyes taking him back to that night in the alleyway. He smiled at the memory, “You always seem to look at me with the same, welcoming gaze.”

Yami looked down, “I never met to hurt you.”

Yugi shook his head, “You didn’t hurt me. Raphael did.” He shut his eyes, traumatizing memories started to flood his mind, “He said you didn’t care about me.”

“Of course I care, Yugi.”

“Then why didn’t you tell me earlier?” Yugi asked, his voice cracking as tears started to form, “Why did you keep this from me?”

“I’m sorry, Yugi. I wanted to tell you, I just didn’t know how. I didn’t want to break your trust.”

Yugi sniffled, “In away Yami, you did. You broke my trust by not telling me earlier.” No, Yugi realized now that he wasn’t afraid of Yami and the raid, he was afraid of Yami hurting him again. He had kept an important secret from him and in the end, he was forced to find out the hard way, “How do I know you won’t lie to me again?”

Yami looked back up to Yugi, “I have no other secrets to keep from you. I do wish of telling you what really happened, but I understand if you do not wish to hear it.”

Yugi shook his head, the fear starting to comeback in full force. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk being hurt again. Yami had kept something so important from him, how could he trust him now? Yugi didn’t have the answer, “No. I don’t want to hear it.”

Yami could hear how defensive Yugi’s voice was; he could practically see the walls go up. Yugi was trying to block himself away, not wanting to get hurt again. Yami couldn’t blame him. Yugi was just in Raphael’s clutches again. He was fed lies and forced to take the abuse and pleasure that snake with no refusal; no wonder Yugi was trying to protect himself from getting hurt again.

“Were you just planning on keeping it from me until you got caught or something?” Yugi asked, his voice shaking as the tears fell faster now, “Did you just want me to deal with you being killed by The Council?” Yugi gripped at the bedsheets, keeping his head down and eyes shut.

“Of course not, Yugi.” Yami spoke, his voice pleading, “I wanted to tell you.” He repeated, hoping that Yugi would believe him. He wanted so much for Yugi to believe him and trust him just like old times, “Please believe me, Yugi.” He tried again, slowly reaching out his hand.

Yugi flinched, pulling away before Yami made contact, “Pl-please. Don’t touch me.”

No.

Yugi couldn’t. He couldn’t allow himself to trust Yami again. He was foolish. Yami had kept a secret from him and broke their trust. On one hand, Yugi felt like this was stupid. He knew that deep down Yami had cared deeply for him and his feelings for the vampire were just as strong as ever. However, that did nothing to ease his fear. Yugi was forced to find out the hard way and listen to Raphael’s words, telling him that Yami didn’t care about him. Yugi felt like they were alike, both vampires hurting Yugi to no end.

But, Yami wasn’t like Raphael, right?

Yami looked down to his lap, “Of course.” He stood, his heart feeling heavy and hurt washing over him, “I’m sorry, Yugi.” He gave him a small, comforting smile before leaving the room.

* * *

Jounouchi sighed, looking out the classroom’s window. It was only a few days since saving Yugi and his concern for his friend was still quite strong. Sure, he knew that Yugi was in good hands and he was perfectly fine, but he just couldn’t help but worry. Malik’s words about The Council still rang in his ears at times, and Yugi’s kidnapping only made his concern rise. However, he was relieved to know that Yugi was quite safe for now.

“Jounouchi!” Honda’s voice pulled Jounouchi out his thoughts, “You in there, man?”

Jounouchi blinked a few times before nodding, “Sorry about that. Just have some things on my mind.”

Anzu tilted her head, looking at her friend, “About?”

Jounouchi shook his head, “It’s nothing, guys.” He gave them the best carefree smile he could muster.

“It’s about Yugi, isn’t it?” Anzu asked, not falling for Jounouchi’s front.

“Have you seen him, lately?” Honda asked.

Jounouchi sighed, looking down. He didn’t know what to say. They still didn’t know about Yugi being a fledgling and about his new life. How could he tell them? How could he tell them about Yugi’s recent kidnapping? Jounouchi decided to play it cool for now. He stretched, “He’s my pal, of course I’m worried about him. Besides, wherever he is, I’m sure he’s fine.”

* * *

“Malik?” Yugi asked, poking his head into his friend’s room, “Can we talk?”

Malik looked up from the potion recipe he was working on, “Of course.”

Yugi gave him a grateful smile, walking inside the room and closing the door behind him, “Thank you.”

Malik shook his head, waving his hand in front of him, “Think nothing of it, Yugi. Are you feeling okay?”

Yugi nodded, “I’m standing, aren’t I?”

Malik rolled his eyes, “That you are. What’s up?” He asked, turning in his seat.

Yugi sighed, sitting on Malik’s bed. He looked down to the sheets, running his finger over the soft fabric, “It’s funny. Full vampires hardly need to sleep. A bed seems a bit silly to have.”

Malik shot him a look, “Yugi, you’re stalling.”

Yugi ducked his head in embarrassment, “Sorry.”

“What’s wrong?” Malik asked again.

Yugi didn’t say anything for a while. He sighed, “Is it silly? Is it silly for me to be afraid of Yami?”

Malik shook his head, “Of course not, Yugi. Raphael hurt you a lot by telling you what happened. Not only that, but he lied to you. You know that Yami would never have done what Raphael said.”

“I know, but Yami still kept his past from me. I’m not afraid of him and the raid, I’m afraid of him lying to me again.”

“Understandable.” Malik answered, nodding his head, “Yugi, you need to take your time with this. Raphael did things to you and forced you into performing things you did not want to do. He told you lies about Yami and forced you to believe them. He traumatized you, Yugi. It’s okay that you’re afraid.” He moved his chair closer to Yugi, “I know you want to trust Yami again and he wants to help you through this.” He patted his friend’s knee, “Just please, take your time. You’re healing.”

Yugi nodded, taking in Malik’s words, “I’ll try.”

Malik gave his friend a smile, “Good. Besides,” he shrugged, “I need to tease you again about that crush on Yami.”

Yugi’s eyes went wide. Despite his fears, he knew his feelings for Yami were still there. He looked away, a blush making its way on his face, “Shut up.”

Malik laughed, “What? I’m just saying, Yugi!”

Yugi playfully poke Malik’s still sore shoulder, smirking when Malik let out a small yelp, “Ha.”

Maybe.

Just maybe, Yugi would get through this and learn to trust Yami again.


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look man, Malik and Jou are great fucking friends and I love them.  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!  
> Trigger Warnings: Small Blood Mention. Abuse Mention

Yami didn’t realize how quiet his apartment was without Yugi around until he wasn’t there. Ever since the young fledgling had started living with him, the apartment was always so full of life. He missed the late nights when they would sit in the living room and talk about anything and everything under the sky. He missed the teasing between Yugi and Malik and how they would chase each other around, shouting lighthearted curses when the teasing became slightly annoying. He missed Yugi’s light snoring when he would fall asleep in his arms. He missed Yugi’s laughter when he would pull Yami’s thick hair into a ponytail, saying that it looked good on him.

He missed Yugi’s smile and voice. He missed Yugi’s warm embraces and the weight of his head on his shoulder. He missed Yugi and all his little quirks and his optimistic outlook on certain topics.

Yami missed Yugi.

It’s been about two weeks since saving Yugi from Raphael and the young fledgling hadn’t left Isis’s home yet. Yami knew that Yugi wasn’t ready to see him yet and he didn’t blame him; Yami wasn’t ready yet, either. He wanted to try and talk to Yugi, but he wasn’t ready to see the fear in Yugi’s eyes or hear the desperation in Yugi’s voice. Yami was just relieved knowing that Yugi was in good hands.

“You need to talk to him, Pharaoh.” Bakura reminded, for what seemed like the thousandth time since his visit.

Yami rolled his eyes, “I know, Bakura.”

“If you know, then why haven’t you said something?” Bakura asked, pulling off a loose thread of his black blazer.

Yami brought his head down to the cool granite of the counter top, a groan escaping his mouth, “It’s complicated!”

Bakura scoffed, “I didn’t know pharaohs could be such whiners.”

Yami lifted his head, glaring at Bakura, “Shut up, you thief.”

“I only stole one time!” Bakura shot back. He leaned back into his seat, crossing his arms over his chest, “Besides, I have all the time in world to steal.”

Yami shook his head, a small smile on his face, “Vampires…”

Bakura nodded at him, “And don’t you forget it.”

Yami rolled his eyes, “I can’t, anyway.”

Bakura looked down, not saying another word for a few seconds. Finally, he stood, “But really, Yami. You need to talk to him.” He walked over to the door and wrapped a hand around the knob, “Don’t let Valon’s risks go in vain.”

* * *

Yugi yawned, not wanting to escape the warm and comfortable confines that was known as Malik’s bed. He hugged a pillow closer to his chest, his eyes closed in bliss.

From his spot on the foot of the bed, Malik shook his head, a small smile on his face, “You know, for a vampire, you sure do sleep a lot.”

“I’m still a fledgling.” Yugi answered, his eyes still closed.

Malik chuckled, “That you are.” He sighed, looking down to his lap, “Are you ready, yet?”

Yugi didn’t say anything for a while. He sat up, holding the pillow in his lap, “No.”

Malik nodded. He would ask that same question sometimes, but he was still met with the same answer. Malik wasn’t trying to push Yugi into talking to Yami, he just wanted to keep tabs on the situation so he could watch out for Yugi if the talk went south, “Take your time.”

Yugi nodded, sighing. He hugged the pillow close to his chest. While Malik did his best to lighten Yugi’s mood, his thoughts were still plagued by the traumatizing memories.

Malik looked over to Yugi, quickly noticing the change in Yugi’s demeanor. He scooted closer to Yugi and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, “Do you need to talk?”

Yugi didn’t nod or say no. He just kept his eyes locked on the floor, “I feel so used. I feel so dirty and worthless. I can’t close my eyes most of the time without seeing him. The nightmares won’t stop, Malik.”

Malik gave Yugi’s shoulder a light squeeze, “Yugi, you are far from used or dirty or worthless. What Raphael did to you does not make you any less of a person.”

Yugi nodded, listening to Malik’s words. He buried his face into the pillow, tears all of a sudden stinging his eyes, “I hate this, Malik.” He sobbed out, “I hate having to be forced to live with this.”

Malik frowned, pulling Yugi into his arms, “I know it’s tough, Yugi.” He rubbed Yugi’s back, “But things will be okay.”

Yugi sobbed into Malik’s chest, “You don’t know that!”

Malik looked down, “You’re right, Yugi. I don’t know if things will be okay or not, but as of right now, you’re away from Raphael and his abuse. Right now, you’re okay.”

Yugi sniffled, “Then why does it feel like he still has control over me?”

Malik could feel anger the bubble up inside him, but he quickly pushed it away. No. Now was not the time for him to be angry. Of course he hated Raphael and what he did to Yugi, but he could be angry another day. Right now, he had to make sure that Yugi was okay.

Well, as okay as he’ll ever be now.

“I’m scared, Malik.” Yugi whispered, as if admitting his fear would make Raphael appear out of thin air and beat him again.

Malik’s heart broke at hearing Yugi’s words. He could hear the pain and fear in his voice and he wanted so much to make Raphael pay for what he’s done even more now. Malik slowly rubbed Yugi’s back and whispered, “I know, Yugi. I know.”

* * *

Yami made his way to the front door, pulling it open to reveal a surprised Jounouchi, his hand raised, ready to knock. Yami just smirked at the sight, “Come in.”

Jounouchi blinked a few times before following Yami inside the apartment, shutting the door behind him, “How did you know I was there?”

Yami chuckled, “I could hear your footsteps in the hall.” At the confused look he received, he elaborated, “Vampire hearing, remember?”

“Oh. For a second there, I forgot.” Jounouchi laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, giving Yami a carefree smile.

Yami smiled back, “So, what did you need?”

Jounouch dropped his hand to his side, shoving his hands into his pockets, “Yugi’s still with Isis, isn’t he?”

“He is.”

“And you haven’t spoken to him yet, right?”

Yami shook his head, “No. I don’t know how. I don’t think I’m ready to yet, anyway.”

Jounouchi nodded, “Well, you better start soon. Look, Yugi is my best friend and I hate knowing that he’s afraid of the one person who pretty much saved his life.” He sighed, looking down, “What happens if you get caught? Do you want to die knowing that you two didn’t fix this? Yugi will have to live knowing that he feared the one person who saved him and did nothing to ease his fears. You’ll die with regret while Yugi will realize that he waited too long.”

Yami looked down, “Guilt tripping me, huh?”

Jounouchi shrugged, “I just hate seeing him so afraid.” He looked up to him, “But did it work?”

Yami rolled his eyes, “Maybe.”

“I know Yugi wants to talk to you but he’s afraid. Malik says Yugi’s not ready, but neither are you. So, we figured that this will go on and on. We don’t want to push Yugi, but we will push you.”

“Gee, thanks.”

Jounouchi chuckled, “However, we know that we can push you all we want, but in the end, it’s up to you. All I’m saying is that don’t wait too long. Malik and I can comfort Yugi all we want, but no one can calm him like you can.”

Yami didn’t say anything for a while. He took in Jounouchi’s words, playing them back in his mind, “You have a point. But, I just don’t want to go in there and start talking to him. Yugi is scared of me. All I’ll do is scare him and he’ll pull away from me. I need to make him feel comfortable, give him something familiar.” Just then, Yami’s eyes lit up, “Does Yugi have another choker? Unfortunately, we lost the one he had during the kidnapping.”

Jounouchi thought for a while, trying to pull memories of Yugi’s past from the back of his mind. Soon, he nodded, “I think so. I’ve got a shift tonight at the game shop, I can check.” Jounouchi looked down, a somber smile on his face, “That choker became a safety blanket for him after his turning, right?”

Yami nodded, “He used it to hide his bite.”

Jounouchi sighed, “Of course. You know,” he looked at Yami, a small smile on his face, wanting to lighten the mood, “Yugi’s pretty good at games, Duel Monsters being his favorite. Maybe that could help him feel a bit more at ease. Maybe then the talk can be a bit easier.”

Yami looked thoughtful for a while, “Duel Monsters, huh?” He chuckled, “If that’s the case, then I have to show him something that I’m sure he’ll love a bit later.” Yami looked over to the hall, an idea popping into his head, “I’ll try and talk to him tonight.”

* * *

Yugi sighed, his fingers running over the bite on his neck. His other hand gripped at the sleeve of his hoodie.

Malik gave him a worried glance, “Yugi?”

Yugi didn’t say anything nor did he look up. His mind was plagued with the traumatizing memories again. He could feel Raphael’s sharp fangs rip through his neck and feel his blood pool around the small holes, flowing over his skin. He could feel Raphael’s tight grip on his shoulders that eventually loosened, hands moving down to his hips.

Yugi shut his eyes, the memories getting worse. He could barely make out Malik’s concerned shouts, his mind being clouded by horrible memories. Yugi could feel Raphael’s heavy punches and hear his lies in his ears. Yugi was transported back in the palace, feeling the dull pain in his back and hear Raphael’s lust filled voice. He shook his head, hugging himself.

“Yugi!” Malik shouted, trying to pull Yugi out of his own mind, “Yugi!” He tried again, reaching a hand out, placing it on Yugi’s shoulder and gave him a slight shake.

Yugi’s eyes opened, slightly flinching away. He looked up, Malik’s concerned face staring back at him. Yugi felt the tears sting his eyes, ready to fall, “Malik…” He whimpered out, throwing himself in his friend’s arms, “Make him stop.”

Malik wrapped his arms around Yugi, rubbing his back in a soothing motion, “It’s okay, Yugi. You’re not at the palace anymore.”

Yugi sobbed into his friend’s chest, “Don’t let him hurt me anymore.”

“You’re not at the palace anymore, Yugi.” Malik repeated, wanting to pull Yugi out his own head, “Raphael can’t hurt you anymore.”

Malik and Yugi didn’t know how long they stood there, Yugi crying into Malik’s chest. Eventually, Yugi pulled away, feeling safe again. He sniffled, wiping the last of the tears from his eyes, “Sorry about that.”

Malik shook his head, “You don’t have to be sorry, Yugi.” He gave him a warm smile, “You know, it’s a nice night out. You wanna take a walk? Maybe that will help clear your mind for a bit.”

* * *

Jounouchi held his breath, opening the door to Yugi’s old room. Jounouchi hasn’t been in Yugi’s room since his disappearance and walking inside made everything seem like Yugi was seriously gone forever. He took a step inside, a wave of nostalgia hitting him all over. He made his way into the room, walking over to Yugi’s dresser. He pulled open the top drawer, smiling at the sight of a studded choker. He took the familiar object in his hands, the worn leather feeling rough on his skin.

Jououchi wasn’t ready for the memory to hit him. He smiled, however, the old memory giving him comfort. The choker in his hands was a birthday gift from Anzu from a few years ago. Yugi never took the choker off until Anzu had got him a new one during his last birthday, saying that his old one was on its last days. Anzu was right of course, but this had to do. Jounouchi gently place the choker in his pocket and closed the drawer.

“I should probably take his things down.” Sugoroku’s voice pulled Jououchi from his thoughts, “It’s obvious that my grandson is gone forever.”

Jounouchi turned, his heart falling at Sugoroku’s words. Jounouchi knew that he didn’t want to give up hope that Yugi was still alive, but yet he could see the light and hope in eyes slowly disappear. Jounouchi shook his head, “No, Gramps.” He walked over to the man, “Yugi is out there somewhere and I’m sure that he’s safe and sound.” He wanted to tell him that Yugi was alive (well, sort of) and well, but that met telling him that Yugi was a fledgling and there was no way that Yugi was ready for his secret to get out.

“Trust me, Gramps.” Jounouchi gave Sugoroku the best smile he could muster, “I’m sure that Yugi is just fine. Where ever he is, I’m sure that he’s in good hands.”

Sugoroku gave Jounouchi a look, “Jounouchi, is there something that you’re not telling me?”

Jounouchi’s eyes widened. He waved his hands in front of his face, “No, no! I’m just saying! You gotta be optimistic right? I’m sure that’s what Yugi would say!” He quickly left the room, “Anyway! I better get home!”

Sugoroku nodded, watching Jounouchi as he left. He took one last look into Yugi’s room before shaking his head and closing the door, “Maybe he’s right.”

* * *

Anzu Mazaki was a smart girl. She wasn’t the type to be easily satisfied with Jounouchi’s quickly thrown together excuses, either. She was smart enough to know when Jounouchi was lying so she easily realized that that there was something important being left out whenever she would ask about Yugi.

However, when she saw the white fangs move closer to her neck, her knowledge wasn’t coming in handy. She knew she should try to get away and run, but her legs wouldn’t move. For some reason, she couldn’t remember how to do anything. So, she shut her eyes, ready for the pain in her neck.

“Bakura! Stop!”

Anzu Mazaki wasn’t ready for the familiar voice, however. She opened her eyes, seeing the vampire’s face close to her own. Slowly, the vampire moved away and she let out a breath that she wasn’t aware she was holding in.

Bakura turned, “Runt,” he started, “Malik should be with you.”

Malik showed up behind Yugi, “He is.” He patted Yugi’s shoulder, “Mind explaining why you took off like that?”

Yugi didn’t say anything. He just simply pulled his hood further down his face and slowly approached Anzu. He looked at her for a while before giving her a warm smile, “You should get going.”

Anzu looked back at him, unsure of what to do next. The person in front of her seemed so familiar but yet so different. She blinked a few times before nodding, “Of course. Thank you.”

Yugi shook his head, “Think nothing of it.” Yugi watched as she ran off, leaving the three alone. He smiled to himself and whispered, “Good to see you again, Anzu.”

“She was my dinner, you know.” Bakura spoke, walking up to Yugi.

Yugi shook him off, “Find someone else to pig out on.” He kept his eyes on the direction Anzu took off in, a certain longing feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. He was quite happy to see his old friend again, however, he couldn’t help but miss his old life even more.

“Yugi?” Malik asked, moving to stand next to him, “Something wrong?”

Yugi shook his head, “No. We should get going, anyway.”

No. Anzu Mazaki wasn’t stupid. She knew who saved her.

However, that did nothing to sooth her worries.

* * *

Yami knocked on Malik’s door, receiving a muffled ‘come in’ from the other side from the door. Yami gathered all his courage, slowly opening the door and walking inside.

Yugi looked up from the spells he was going over with Malik. He could feel the slight fear bubble up again, “Y-Yami.”

Yami slowly approached the bed, “Hello Yugi. I have something for you.”

Yugi sat up, “What is it?”

Yami held out the choker, “Jounouchi got this for you. I figured you could use one again.”

Relief washed over Yugi. He missed the feeling of the cool leather around his neck and he needed his safety blanket more than ever. Slowly, he stood and approached Yami. He looked at the choker before taking it into the hands. Immediately, he felt his nerves subside and he quickly wrapped it around his neck. His fingers lingered on the cool hardware, “My friend, Anzu bought this for me one year as a birthday gift.” He gave a small smile, “She seems to be surprising me in different ways tonight.” At the questioning glance he received, he shook his head, “I’ll tell you later.”

Malik stood, taking the spells in hands. He walked over to the two, “Yugi, shall I leave you two alone?” Malik knew Yami wanted to talk and it seemed like Yugi’s fear had eased some, but he still wanted to be sure.

Yugi nodded, “Please.” He looked at Yami, a slight fear still lingering around, “But please stay close.”

Malik nodded, “Of course.” He left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Yugi and Yami stood there, looking at each other for a few seconds.

“Hi.” Yugi said, trying to calm his nerves before they got worse.

“Hello.” Yami answered. He motioned to the bed, “Shall we sit?”

Yugi nodded, moving over the bed and taking a seat, “That seems like a good idea.”

Yami sat next to Yugi. He was careful, however, not sitting too close. He didn’t want to scare him and cause him to become stressed, “Yugi, can I ask you something?”

Yugi nodded, thankful for the space between the two, “Of course.”

Yami pulled out a golden box covered in hieroglyphics, “Yugi, would you like to solve the Millennium Puzzle with me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I put an 'a' and the end of Malik's name.... This is what I get for liking Kamen Rider, huh? Gaim isn't even one of my faves omg  
> Also look, its Anzu. Anzu is great man.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bloop.  
> Please don't mind any mistakes I might have missed!  
> Trigger Warnings: Small Abuse Mention.

“The Millennium Puzzle?” Yugi asked, looking up to Yami.

Yami nodded, placing the box in the space between the two of them, “It was from my father. It is a part of a group of seven mystical items that hold very strong powers deep inside of them.”

“The Millennium Items, right?” Yugi asked, tilting his head to the side.

“You’ve heard of them?”

Yugi smiled a bit, nostalgia hitting him, “My grandfather used to tell me stories about them. He said that The Puzzle especially was the strongest Item of them all and as such, was only suited for the Pharaoh. I’m sure he would love seeing this, especially since solving The Puzzle is said to be the greatest game of all.” Yugi could feel his fear slowly fade, finding himself trust Yami as he used to.

“Well, maybe you could solve it and one day tell him?” Yami asked, giving Yugi a hopeful look. He looked back down to the box before Yugi could answer, “I want you to feel comfortable, Yugi. I figured that solving it together would be a good distraction for you while we talked. Not only that, but you do have a knack for games, right?”

Yugi looked down. Yami thought of that for him? He wanted Yugi to feel safe and comfortable while they talked things out? Yugi could feel a familiar warmth settle in the pit of his stomach, “You really think it might help?”

Yami nodded, “It’s worth a shot. Yugi, I don’t want you feel scared. I understand that talking is something that can’t be put off forever,” he scoffed, rolling his eyes, “even if we have all the time in the world.” He looked up, “Solving the Puzzle just might be the perfect thing to make this easier for you.”

Yugi looked up, meeting Yami’s eyes, “I would like to talk to you, Yami, and it means a lot that you thought of something that could help me.”

“Why do I have a feeling that there’s a ‘but’ somewhere?” Yami asked, giving Yugi’s a sympathetic glance.

Yugi looked down, “But I’m still scared. I think that that I’ll always be scared, though. And I think most of that fear has to do with the fact that I’m still dealing with all that happened. I know that I can trust you like I used to, but that fear will always be there.”

Yami nodded, “Understandable. But Yugi, if you’ll let me, I’ll help you through this.”

Yugi looked up, tears starting to form in his eyes. He blinked them away and slowly reached out, placing a hand on the golden box, “Okay.” He gave Yami a small smile, “We might as well get started then.”

* * *

Anzu paced back and forth in her room; her mind running a mile a minute. She wanted answers and wanted them now, but she had no idea of how to get them. While she didn’t see his face, she heard that voice and it sounded all too familiar and comforting to her.

She sighed, sitting on her bed. Did Jounouchi know about this and if so, why didn’t he say anything? Anzu groaned, falling back on her bed. She looked up to the ceiling. She knew it. It just had to be Yugi that saved her and it seemed like he managed to meet new people, so at least she knew he wasn’t alone.

However, he saved her from that vampire. Vampires didn’t exist, right? Anzu shook her head, not wanting to believe that possibility. But yet, if they did exist, how did Yugi know him? Was Yugi a vampire now? Anzu rolled her eyes, feeling silly for even thinking that. However, she couldn’t come up with any other explanation. Was Yugi in some sort of vampire gang thing that went around at night, drinking people’s blood and Yugi was just the sensitive one? She chuckled to herself, finding the thought silly. Maybe Yugi was just saving her life because it was her. That seemed more likely. Besides, it seemed like he knew that vampire. Bakura, right? She nodded, thinking back. She noticed that Bakura didn’t go after Yugi for stopping him or anything like that. He just seemed a bit worried that he might have been alone.

Was Yugi okay? Did something happen for him to be accompanied at all times, now?

Anzu was getting nowhere. So, she nodded to herself, vowing to get answers from Jounouchi at school the next day.

* * *

“So?” Yugi asked, studying the gold pieces in the space between them, “What happened the night of the raid?”

Yami sighed, locking two pieces together, “Sleep. Well, besides me of course. Everything was calm and peaceful and the next thing I knew, there was a scream just outside the palace doors and my people were practically screaming bloody murder.” Yami ran his fingers over the pile, looking for a certain piece, “Soon, the palace was overrun by vampires. I wanted to stay and help, but I had no choice. The Council had found out about ancient Egypt being ruled over by a vampire and assumed it was me who performed the raid.”

Yugi handed Yami the piece he was looking for before locking two pieces of his own in place, “Who helped you escape? I mean, you had to have had help, right?”

“Isis helped me. She served as a High Priestess, holder of the Millennium Tauk.” He added the piece to the two he had already put together, “If it wasn’t for her, I’d be dead.”

Yugi could feel his trust for Yami return, bit by bit. He listened to Yami’s words, catching the sincerity in them. His eyes scanned the pile, looking for the piece he needed, “So, since then you’ve been in hiding, right?”

Yami nodded, “Yes. If no proof comes up and if I get caught then…” He trailed off, not wanting to speak of his possible fate aloud to Yugi.

“Then you’ll be killed.” Yugi finished, trying to ignore the sadness that settled in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t want to lose Yami, especially since they just started to work things out. However, Yugi knew of the possibility. He knew that execution was in Yami’s fate if they didn’t get some sort of proof and he had to accept it.

Yami didn’t dare to look up. He didn’t have to see Yugi’s face to know that he was upset over the fact, “The Council is corrupt. They’re unfair and overly harsh and I can keep hiding all I want, they just won’t stop looking for me.”

Yugi nodded, taking in Yami’s words. The two fell into a comfortable silence, quietly putting the Puzzle together.

Finally, Yugi sighed, “When Raphael told me about the raid on the night of my kidnapping, I didn’t want to believe him but I had no choice.” Yugi shut his eyes, trying to stop the tears that stung his eyes, “He beat me. He kept yelling at me that you didn’t care about me. That you were just some monster that I couldn’t trust.”

Yami looked up at Yugi, his heart falling at the sight of him so fragile. Slowly, he reached out, placing a gentle hand over Yugi’s, thankful for when he didn’t pull away, “Yugi, you don’t have to talk about it if you’re not ready.”

Yugi looked at the hand that was over his own, “I know but, it just won’t leave me alone.”

“Yugi, it’ll take time to move past it.”

Yugi didn’t say anything. He shook off Yami’s hand, quickly going back to solving the Puzzle. Yugi knew he couldn’t let this run his life, but there was no way he was ready to break. So, he busied himself with the Puzzle, wanting to take his mind off the abuse.

Yami looked at him for a while before turning back to the Puzzle, “When you’re ready to talk about it, I’ll be willing to listen.”

Yugi nodded, thankful the Puzzle was there for a distraction. He felt his nerves go away the more he clicked the pieces together, “Thank you.”

Yami shook his head, “There’s no need to thank me, Yugi.”

“You’re willing to fix things between us and help me. You got Jounouchi to bring me another choker and you’re sharing a piece of your past life with me as a distraction.” He studied his half of the Puzzle, “It really does mean a lot to me.”

Yami smiled, “You know I care about you, Yugi.” He looked at his half of the Puzzle then up to Yugi, “Shall we?”

Yugi nodded. The two pushed the Puzzle together, a slight glow quickly flashing around it.

* * *

A man suddenly stopped walking and stood straight up. He turned, looking to the other behind him, “The Puzzle. It is being solved again.”

The other looked at him, “Can it be what we need to take The Council down?”

The older man nodded, “With the help of the other Items, I am sure of it.”

* * *

Yami took the last and final piece in his hand, the Eye of Wdjat looking back at him. He looked at Yugi, who nodded at him. Yami hadn’t seen The Puzzle solved since going into hiding and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for it. He thought back to his time as Pharaoh and felt a wave of longing hit him.

No.

No, he couldn’t solve the Puzzle yet. He didn’t have it in him to look at it fully put back together and he wondered if he ever had the guts to see it whole again.

“Yami,” Yugi’s soft voice pulled Yami from his thoughts, “it’s okay if you’re not ready to put it back together.” Yugi reached out, closing Yami’s fingers over the piece and down onto the bed, “Don’t push it.”

Yami looked up at him then down to the unfinished Puzzle, “Finishing it just reminds me too much of the past.”

“And that’s okay. One day, I’m sure you’ll be able to finish it.” Yugi gave him a small smile. Yes. Yugi could feel his trust in Yami restored and he was thankful for that, “Besides, it served its purpose for now. It helped us to talk and don’t you think that’s all we could ask of it for now?”

Yami placed his free hand over Yugi’s hand, “I guess you’re right.” He smiled back up at Yugi, “Thank you for solving it at least this far with me, young fledgling.”

Yugi blushed looked away, “Su-sure.”

Yugi’s blush only grew when Yami’s chuckle reached his ears.

* * *

Anzu marched up to Jounouchi with purpose. She was going to get answers and that was final. She walked around him, turning to face him. She crossed her arms, “Jounouchi, we need to talk.”

Jounouchi blinked, looking his friends determined look, “About?” He asked, hoping she wasn’t angry with him at least. He didn’t do anything stupid again, right?

“Yugi.” She answered, narrowing her eyes, “You know something about Yugi and I want answers this time.” She spoke, her tone forceful. She didn’t like getting mad, but after the night she had, she wanted answers about Yugi and she wanted them now.

Jounouchi blinked. Okay, so she was mad, “Um,” he rubbed the back of his neck, giving a nervous laugh, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Anzu.” He started walking, “Come on, we’ll be late for class.”

Anzu scoffed, blocking his way again, “Like you care if you’re late or not. Something is up with Yugi and I want answers.”

Jounouchi blinked a few more times. Okay, so she was right. Jounouchi did the only thing that came to mind; he ran.

He turned and ran. He didn’t want to tell her Yugi’s secret and tiptoeing over it like he was wasn’t working anymore. He should have known, anyway. Anzu was a smart girl and she cared deeply for Yugi, so of course she would eventually catch onto his lies and demand answers. Anzu wasn’t the type to get angry, but Jounouchi had the honor of bringing out her anger and was forced to have it thrown onto him.

* * *

Yami ran his fingers through Yugi’s hair, smiling to himself. It was a good feeling having the fledgling back with him in the apartment and while he knew that they weren’t out of the woods yet, he was still thankful for the pace they got, even if it would be short lived.

Yami lost count after two hours. Not that he minded sitting on the couch while Yugi used his lap as a pillow, it was just nice knowing that his dreams weren’t invaded by nightmares. Sure, he tried to pick him and tuck him into bed, but Yugi protested, saying that Yami’s lap made a good pillow.

Yugi curled into a tighter ball, a soft moan escaping his mouth. Yami smiled, looking down to the sleeping fledgling.

Then, Yami heard them. He heard the footstep hurrying to his door. He blinked a few times before poking Yugi on the shoulder, “Yugi.”

Yugi swatted his hand away, “Five more minutes.”

Yami chuckled and poked him again, “Yugi, someone is coming and I need to open the door.”

Yugi groaned, pulling himself into a sitting position, “Fine.”

Yami smiled, shaking his head. He stood, his ears picking up the footsteps as the neared. Soon, there was a loud banging on the door, followed by Jounouchi’s desperate shouts.

Yugi jumped at the sound, a slight fear settling in. However, as soon as he hear Jounouchi, he relaxed. Yugi blinked, looking at the door, “I know this guy hates school, but really now?”

Yami pulled open the door, “Jou?” He asked, cocking an eyebrow at the teen, “Something wrong?”

Jounouchi nodded, walking to the apartment and sitting next to Yugi, “Big problem.”

Yami closed the door and walked up to the two friends, arms crossed over his chest, “And this couldn’t wait?”

Jounouchi shrugged, “Well, I mean it could have but,” he looked at Yugi, “you know how Anzu is when gets mad and starts not taking my lies as answers.”

Yugi gave him a look, “Jounouchi, what did you do?”

Jounouchi gave him a sheepish smile, “Well…”

“Jounouchi? What did you do?” Yugi asked again.

“She wanted to know what I know about you and I panicked and ran. So….”

Yugi sighed, “That’s my fault.”

Yami blinked at him, “Your fault?”

Yugi nodded, “I saved her from being Bakura’s dinner last night and I should have known. Anzu’s a smart girl, of course she would have easily caught on.”

“How are you going to tell her, then?” Jounouchi asked, “Maybe then you can feel her rage for once.” He shuddered, “Why am I the one she always gets mad at? Well, besides Honda.”

Yami looked down to Yugi, “Are you ready to tell your other friends, Yugi?”

Yugi looked down, “I don’t know. Anzu and Honda are great and all and I really do miss them, but who knows how they’ll take it?” He looked back to Jounouchi, “We’re they mad when they found out I was still alive? Well, sort of alive?”

Jounouchi shook his head, “No. They were more worried than anything. It’s up to you, Yug.”

Yugi looked down to his lap, thinking about the possibility of telling them. He brought his hand up to his choker, his fingers resting over the cool hardware, “They deserve to know.”

Yami placed a comforting hand on Yugi’s shoulder, “If you’re not ready to tell them, then you don’t have to.”

Yugi looked down, “I don’t know.”

Jounouchi patted his friend’s knee, “Tell them when you’re ready, Yug. I can hold off Anzu’s curiosity for the time being, okay?”

Yugi looked up at him, thankful for his friend’s help. He nodded, “Thank you, Jounouchi.”

Yami smiled to himself. It was nice knowing that Yugi had managed to have at least one friend from his past life. Still, it wasn’t easy knowing that Yugi had to eventually see his friends and family pass on, but at least he had Jounouchi with him through all of this, “Thank you letting him know, Jounouchi.”

Yugi nodded, “At least I can still count on you.”

Jounouchi looked away, “Aw come on, don’t get mushy on me, Yug.” He looked back at Yugi, his signature grin returning, “You’re my pal, of course I’ll stick by you.” Jounouchi stood, “Well, I better get back to school. Not that I want to, but I have a feeling that you’ll make me go, either way.”

Yugi smiled at him, “You know me so, Jounouchi.”

* * *

Yugi stood, looking out the window. He sighed, watching as the rain fell from the night sky. One hand gripped the thick, black curtain while the other rested firmly against the choker.

“Yugi,” Yami spoke, approaching him, “Is everything okay?”

Yugi nodded, “Just thinking is all.”

“Do you want to talk to about what’s on your mind?” Yami asked, placing a gentle hand on Yugi’s shoulder.

Yugi didn’t say anything for a while. His eyes watched as the raindrops raced down the window, bunching up together as they reached the bottom, “I just can’t help but feel bad. Anzu and Honda deserve to know, but I just can’t bring myself to tell them. It’s one thing that Jounouchi knows, but now with everything that happened, I don’t think I can tell him so easily like I did with Jounouchi.”

“That’s okay, Yugi.” Yami led Yugi over to the couch. They sat there, Yami’s hand holding Yugi’s own, “Tell them when you’re ready.” He gently ran his thumb over Yugi’s hand, his crimson eyes holding Yugi’s own violet ones.

Yugi looked down to their hands, a slight blush on his face, “It’s just hard knowing that they’re still in dark about this whole thing.”

“Yugi, you just got away from Raphael and you’re still healing after what happened, it’s okay that you don’t want to tell them. Don’t push things. Let them happen when they happen, young fledgling.”

Yugi couldn’t help but smile; Yami always seemed to know the perfect thing to say, “I guess you’re right.”

Yami nodded, “Of course.” He smiled at Yugi, “Just take things easy, Yugi.”

Yugi returned the smile, “I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blop


End file.
